Joder él no
by Desaidasa
Summary: "De todos los mundo... ¿Por qué tuve que por qué acabar en este?" Mi bocaza me traería demasiados problemas… Como por ejemplo nacer como un chico en KHR! / "Of all the worlds ... Why did I have that come at this world in specific ?" My big mouth was going bring me too many problems ... Such as reborn as a boy in KHR!
1. Yo y mi bocaza

(Corregido 22/05/2015)

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

 **Yo y mi bocota**

* * *

Hay muchas cosas que no podré saber, una de ellas…

El cómo termine frente a una gran estatua del primer jefe de la familia Vongola, Giotto. Un sueño fue lo único en lo que encontré explicación alguna. Lamentablemente no era un sueño. Aún recordaba lo que había pasado unas horas atrás…

Tuve una pelea con alguien a quien quería mucho. Hubo gritos, luego me caí y todo se volvió negro.

Por supuesto que seguía enojada, digo quien no tras una pelea… Con su mejor amigo.

Lo cual aparentemente me llevó frente a la estatua de Primo. Era de color dorado y en la base estaba escrita una dedicatoria. La cual estaba en español, al menos una parte.

 _″ Tú vida sólo estaba empezando cuando termino…"_

Luego había otras frases escritas en diferentes idiomas, tarde un poco hasta encontrar la continuación de la oración anterior.

 _"… Se te ha dado una oportunidad que muy pocos consiguen…"_

De nuevo las oraciones en otros idiomas.

 _"… Cuando llegue el momento sabrás cuál es tu misión, hasta entonces disfruta tu vida"_

 ** _"Dan Aqueda / Dan Colierri / Danny Alieri"_**

Aparecieran tres nombres escritas en el suelo de ese lugar. No lo entendí hasta que aparecieron las palabras que necesitaba.

 **"Elige uno, esa será tu nueva vida"**

 ** _No sabía si era el juego pero, no negaré que sentía algo de miedo._**

Como todos eran iguales escogí el que sonaba mejor…

 **"Dan…"** y fue cuando entre en cuenta… Los nombres eran de hombres.

 **"¿Todos son chicos? "** me atreví a preguntar.

 _'No seas exigente, todo vendrá a su tiempo. Además los hombres son los únicos capaces de sobrevivir"_

Y lo peor era que todo eso estaba apareciendo en el piso. Quizá fue lo que causó que me cabreara…

 **"¿Cómo que son los únicos capaces de sobrevivir idiota? "** le grite molesta.

 _" Mi nombre es ahora y siempre será Swll Diez"_ grité a todo pulmón.

 ** _'As desperdiciado el regalo de escoger, ahora sufre las consecuencias_**

 ** _de tus actos. Tu nombre será Daniel Colierri Alieri. Tu destino_**

 ** _se verá llenó de dificultades, pasaras miedo, dolor y pérdida._**

 ** _Y la única forma de evitarlo será seguir el guión de tu vida.'_**

 _" ¿Quién eres tú? " le pedí desesperada… Desesperada por respuestas._

 ** _'Soy sólo un alma que dictará tu historia'_**

Ciertamente ya nada tenía sentido. Y me limité a suspirar y caer al piso.

"Lo siento" dije sinceramente sin esperar respuesta.

 ** _'Su historia empieza con su nacimiento… '_**

"Genial ¿Qué tienes en mente?" dije sarcásticamente "Hacerme un bebé de nuevo"

 ** _'Él fue el primogénito. Hijo bastardo de la esposa del capo de la familia Alieri y_**

 ** _del capo de la familia Colierri. Su nacimiento causo una guerra entre_**

 ** _las dos familias, de las cuales sólo quedo una'_**

"¡Por favor no!, Eso matara a muchas personas"

 **'Ese día fue conocido como…'**

"¡Por favor no!"

 ** _'La masacre Lieri. El capo de la familia Colierri reclamó como premio a su hijo sin saber que este se hallaba ahora en un país muy lejano llamado Japón'_**

"Joder no él" dije dándome una palmada en el rostro.

"De todos los mundo... ¿Por qué tuve que acabar en este?"

Mi bocaza me traería demasiados problemas… Como por ejemplo nacer como un chico en KHR!


	2. ¿Nací otra vez?

**Gracias por sus comentarios :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

 _Una muy buena pregunta es el cómo pude estar consciente de lo que ocurría o más bien de lo que ocurrió…_

¿Tras ser arrojada a un torbellino de fuego?

Sentí como cada célula de mi cuerpo se encogía hasta el tamaño de un pequeño bebe.

Cuando por fin pude respirar y tranquilizarme. Pude oír claramente lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

― Oh, es tan hermoso― dijo una voz femenina.

― Una pequeña criatura― fue otra voz femenina.

― Pero ¿Creen que sea hijo del jefe? ― le oí decir a una tercera voz femenina.

― No lo sé. Pero hay rumores de que no pueda serlo. Recuerden el jefe estaba de viaje cuando ella dio la noticia.

― Si es así, este es un niño bastardo. Y si el jefe lo confirma…

― Los matara a ambos.

Tenía un escalofrío recorriendo todo mi pequeño cuerpo. El cual terminó cuando las risas llenaron toda la habitación. Parecía que ellas sólo bromeaban, aunque sabía que no era así.

Estaba abrigada entre un manto pequeño. Este y yo fuimos entregados ante la que aparentemente sería mi madre. Ella me acurruco en sus brazos y me abrazó suavemente. Realmente ella no me parecía una mala persona pero, ya sabía que aquello que había oído de esa mujer no era un rumor. Yo realmente habría nacido como un niño bastardo.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que casi no escuchó lo que decía esa mujer.

― Eres tan pequeño… Me gustaría llamarte Daniel.

Y no puede evitar caer en un terrible sueño en los brazos de mi madre. Tarde sólo un par de segundos para despertar nuevamente. Aunque ahora… ¿Me encontraba fuera de mi cuerpo?

Podía verme en los brazos de esa mujer. No entendía nada. Es que acaso tendría que crecer nuevamente. Pero, estaba totalmente segura que iba a ser _jodidamente_ difícil.

Y aunque no pude predecir lo que vendría después. Esa gran y terrible impotencia de no poder hacer más que observar lo que ocurrió frente a mis ojos... El cómo entraban sin consideración alguna por esa mujer portando armas de fuego. Y arremetiendo contra casi todas las personas presentes en esa habitación. Y cuando llegaron frente a mi madre... Pude ver quién era ella en verdad.

El que ella sólo riera mientras era cargada por uno de los hombres con el mayor cuidado posible me hizo sentir asco. Y yo aún seguía entre sus brazos, dormido aún con todos los disparos.

Un hombre que llevaba orgulloso una capa roja se acercó hacía mi dirección y la de esa mujer. Quien me entregó a él.

― Es tan pequeño pero, pronto será todo un hombre.

Tras esa declaración no sabía si romper a llorar o simplemente deprimirme.

Él me levantó en el aire y me zarandeo un poco. Eso provocó que me desmayara y lo viera frente mío. Cara a cara. Este hombre producía un sabor amargo en mi boca. Su presencia me enfermaba. Y cuando me acerco a su pecho volví a sentir ese extraño cansancio que me arrojó fuera de mi cuerpo… Otra vez.

En cuestión de un par de minutos llegó otro hombre que vestía una capa azul. Quien miraba amenazantemente al hombre que me llevaba en brazos.

― Alieri, amigo mío. Vine a verte para celebrar el nacimiento de este niño.

― ¿Qué haces aquí y por qué mataste a mis hombres?

― Disculpa por eso, no querían dejarme ver al pequeño.

― Te pregunte ¿Qué haces aquí? ― le repitió amenazadoramente.

― Es el mi hijo después de todo…― dijo en un tono burlón.

Eso era algo que nunca debería escuchar un padre… Mi destino parecía complicar cada vez más… **Que mal.**

 **Oficialmente había empezado la matanza Alieri.**


	3. Ser un buen chico

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Oh, podía sentir como la desgracia se acercaba.

Pero, ahora les contaré lo que pasó en los años siguientes para ser exacta, cuatro años. Habiendo tenido dieciséis años cuando aquello ocurrió. Mi mente ya tenía veinte años. Y mi cuerpo tenía siete años, ah claro dejando de lado que era un chico.

No negaré que fueron los cuatro peores años de mi vida. Un año y medio de no poder hablar. Y dos años tratando de no llamar la atención.

Desde aquella vez no había podido escuchar nuevamente la voz que me trajo a este mundo. Por lo que me dediqué a tiempo completo a ser un buen chico… Trataba de jugar con chicos de mi edad, no desobedecer a mis supuestos padres y sobre todo de buscar personas en las cuales pudiera confiar. Esta última se le estaba volviendo muy difícil.

Y ahora vivía en Nanimori… Por alguna extraña razón Nanimori era uno de los lugares más escondidos en el mundo. Y estaba allí junto a dos de los miembros de confianza del difunto capo de los Alierri. Aparentemente me tenían allí con la esperanza de que el capo de Colieri nunca encuentre a su heredero.

Al comienzo esa pareja de mafiosos no sabía cómo llevárselas conmigo. Había visto en sus ojos resentimiento contra mí sangre. Pero luego parecía que se hacían a la idea de ser padres de un niño lindo, amable y sobre todo muy listo. Obviamente tenía que hacer eso a propósito para evitar cualquier sospecha o disconformidad de quien era.

Todo era muy difícil y empeoró cuando empecé mi primer día de clases en el jardín de niños.

* * *

 **Gracias todos los que mandaron sus fichas y a sus comentarios :D**


	4. Tsuna-Fish

_**Capítulo 3**_

* * *

El peor año que tuve fue el primero, cuando tuve que soportar el no poder hablar. Claro ignorando a mis dos nuevos cuidadores que no eran mis verdaderos padres… Y ni siquiera eran mis padres en ese mundo.

Y al pasar los días, semanas, meses y años comprendí que ni ellos sabían que iba a pasar conmigo.

Aun se debatían si quererme o matarme. Mi madre la esposa de su amado jefe y luego mi padre el mayor enemigo de su amado jefe quien mato a toda su familia…

Tenían un duro debate interno, esto me obligo a no ser una carga en su totalidad. Debería ser fuerte y auto-suficiente. No debería ser extraño en comparación a otros niños. Claro, ignorando que era una chica dentro del cuerpo de un chico.

No lloraba en las noches, comía lo que me daban sin objetar eh incluso trataba de hacer las cosas por mi cuenta.

Aunque actualmente iba a ir a mi primer día de clases en el jardín de niños que estaba cerca de mi casa.

No era muy grande aunque aparentemente mis padres solo me llevaron allí para tener más tiempo libre de cuidar al bebe.

Con un polo blanco y una polera negra, unos pantaloncillos rojos y zapatillas de igual color me presente ese día en el jardín de niños.

Mis padres solo me dejaron en la puerta y yo encontré solo el camino al salón. Al llegar la maestra al verme sonrió. Ella era muy bonita y hasta me recordaba un poco a Sakura de Naruto.

Cundo entre al salón me presenté a todos como Dan Aqueda. Después de todo mis nuevos falsos padres me habían puesto ese nombre para que mi verdadero padre en ese mundo no pudiera encontrarme.

La maestra se sentó junto a un niño castaño que estaba aparentemente dormido sobre la mesa grupal en la que ahora estaba.

Como un buen comienzo lo salude amablemente mientras trataba de despertarlo.

Tras unos minutos la maestra noto lo que hacía y se acercó al castaño. Con un pequeño chisguete en su mano roció agua sobre el castaño quien inmediatamente se levantó de golpe y grito.

― ¡Hieee!

Y fue cuando vi lo que estaba pasando. De todo Nanimori tuve que terminar en la misma clase que él. Porque, Joder porque él.

Cuando finalmente llego el descanso. Había termino mi debate interno sobre si ignorar a Tsuna y tratarlo como un Dame tal cual los demás lo hacían o… Ser su amigo y cambiar el canon…

A pesar de ya haber pasado tantos años aún conservo por alguna razón intactos mis recuerdos sobre lo que iba a pasar en el futuro.

Considere cada hecho de lo que podría causar mi interferencia. Y luego lo compare con que ningún niño debería ser molestado y llamado perdedor hasta su secundaria eso no era justo. Aun si había un gran riesgo no podía dejar que eso llegara a pasar.

Aun si terminaba siendo arrastrado a todo lo que eso conllevaba. Ser amenazada por Reborn, casi morir envenenado por Bianchi, las bombas de Gokudera y…

A cada palabra que pasaba en mi mente me emocionaba aún más, creo que podría cambiar solo un poco el canon para bien. Después de todo ¿Cuánto daño podría causar?

― Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Dan Aqueda.

Aunque recordando que aún era Tsuna… las cosas serían dificilísimas por ejemplo, que él no dejara de mirarme y dudara en responderme.

― N-No d-deberás de h-hablar conmigo… YO soy Dame- Tsuna.

― No veo por qué no debería hablar contigo Tsuna-kun.

Trate de ser amable con el pero, a cada palabra que recibía de mi parte, parecia que iba a desmayarse mi miedo.

Tras un buen rato logre que hablara conmigo.

― Mi- mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi. M-mucho gusto Dan-san.

― Jejeje, eso es chistoso Tsuna-kun.

Al parecer eso causo que el moreno se escondiera de mi… Otra vez.

― Es un juego de palabras Tsuna-kun. Por jemplo…

A ver que no recordaba nada con respecto a eso, solo le sonríe tímidamente al ver que me habia quedado sin palabras.

― Eres divertido Dan-san.

― Me caes bien Tsuna.

― G-Gracias…

Y fue así que logre ser amigo de Tsuna-fish, era emocionante el no saber qué pasaría en los próximos 10 años aproximadamente.

Pero, sabía que todo empezaría recién por esas fechas. Iban a ser diez largos pero, buenos años.

Aun con padres así de despreocupados, aun con todo lo que significaba mi situación, estaba muy emocionada.

Serian diez años llenos de misterios, diez años en los que no sabría qué pasaría.

Mientras poco o nada sabía sobre mis verdaderos padres en ese mundo. Quienes movían cielo y tierra con la esperanza de encontrarme.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus fichas :D hace un par de horas más o menos publique el cap y ahora que ya tengo todas las fichas estoy muy feliz... XD**

 **Gracias por participar, más adelante volveré a pedir más fichas gracias :D**


	5. Año 1

**Año 1**

* * *

En realidad esto fue todo lo que paso en mi primer año de conocer a Tsuna.

* * *

Por donde comenzar….

Empezaría por mi primer encuentro con Nana-san. Fue realmente tierno. Ella era hermosa y estaba casada con un idiota. Nuestro primer encuentro fue realmente dos días después de que empezara mi primer día en la guardería.

Fue el día en el que " _mis padres"_ olvidaran que su _precioso_ hijo estaba en la guardería. Ese día espere un par de horas después del fin de clases.

No fui el único al cual olvidaron, Tsuna también estaba esperando a su mamá. Ella llego solo unos treinta minutos después.

Fue tan… ¿Divertido?

Cuando Nana-san paso por esa puerta apenas logre reconocerla. Era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Tanto así que me sonroje. ¡Era tan brillante!. Ella al verme junto a Tsuna fue a saludarnos.

― Tsu-kun, ¿Me esperaste mucho?

Tsuna solo le sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Fue en ese momento en el que recibí la atención de Nana-san, quien se agacho para verme mejor. Y con una sonrisa pregunto cortésmente.

― Hola pequeña ¿Eres amiga de Tsu-kun?

― Sí, ¿Verdad Tsuna? ― con emoción le brinde mi mejor sonrisa y tome inconscientemente la mano de Tsuna.

Tarde un poco en procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo… Me había llamado una " ** _Ella_** "…

Solté inmediatamente la mano de Tsuna, ¡Era un jodida manía que tenía! , y Ahora podía ver a Nana-san con un par de corazones en sus ojos.

― N-No Nana-san, Yo soy un niño…

Ella aparentemente no me escucho ya que… Estaba dando vueltas en círculos con Tsuna en sus brazos y gritaba.

― ¡Oh mi Tsu-kun ya tiene un hermosa novia! ― Nana-san estaba en su propio mundo y no me atrevía a rompérselo.

― Nana-san tengo que ir a casa. ― le dije antes de escabullirme de su presencia.

Después de aquello volví solo a casa. Cuando toque la puerta, mi cuidadora me abrió y volvió a hacer lo que fuera que estaba haciendo. Era duro tener a unos _padres_ así pero, no podía hacer nada.

Luego hubo esas doce oportunidades en las que trate de decirle a Nana-san que yo no era una chica. Lamentablemente ese no fue un buen año para hacerlo.

En cada oportunidad que tuve… Ella siempre no lograba escucharme. Quería llorar francamente…

Además de eso,… Conocí a Sasagawa - sempai. Bueno no realmente, técnicamente solo lo escuche. Escuche a lo que podría llamar su primer grito ¡Extremo!

Aparte de aquella ocasión, fue el único del que llegue a saber algo.

Fue un buen año…

Claro, incluso en mi espantoso cumpleaños. Mis padres no me dijeron nada en absoluto. Ni yo sabía que día era mi cumpleaños y no era tan importante realmente.

Pero, cuando a mitades de ese año Tsuna empezó a preguntarme por mi cumpleaños. Y a falta de mi fecha real le dije mi antigua fecha de cumpleaños.

Y como resultado Nana-san me llevo a su casa para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Por supuesto no falto ese toque irónico en el cual ella me regalo un vestido…

Si, un hermoso vestido color perla. En el pude ver el deseo oculto de Nana-san de haber querido una niña a quien ponerle cosas lindas y adorables. Pero yo… ¡Ya no era una chica!

Pero, ese día Nana-san fue tan amable conmigo que cuando me pidió que me lo pusiera… No pude negarle aquello. Además, solo era un pequeño de cinco años. Debía mostrar una inconciencia ¿No?

Ese día Nana-san fue muy feliz y no negare que yo también lo fui. Aun si Tsuna tenía una cara de confusión… Me esperaba un triste futuro si Tsuna recordaba aquello y me extorsionaba.

Ese día culmino con Nana-san dejándome en casa, tuve que cambiarme obviamente antes de entrar. Ese día también aprendí a esconder cosas de mis cuidadores.

Puse el vestido en una caja y lo escondí en un espacio bajo si cama. Nadie podría encontrarlo si no desarmaba toda la cama en el proceso.

Y finalmente mi primera navidad en Katekyo hitman reborn. Ese día mis padres tuvieron que salir, y yo no me quede en casa. Ese día compré una rosa para Nana-san y un llavero en forma de pez para Tsuna.

Había conseguido dinero gracias a una señora mayor que tenía una tienda de comestibles cerca de mi casa. La ayudaba siempre que podía y ella me daba una pequeña propina. Reuní lo que aparentemente serian diez dólares americanos. Y quede sin nada de dinero en Navidad, todos mis pequeños ahorros se fueron en dos regalos. Esa tarde la pase muy bien con ellos y note que no hubo rastro alguno de Iemitsu en su casa.

La fiesta de navidad fue hermosa, increíble y familiar. Nana-san me regalo unas botas rojas para la lluvia mientras que Tsuna me dio un peluche en forma de gato.

A Tsuna le gustan las cosas dulces, gatos, y muchas otras cosas más. Así que no sé porque no le compre algo así, en vez del llavero.

Cuando les di sus regalos ellos me agradecieron mucho. Esa navidad fue inolvidable. Una foto la retratara para siempre.

Y eso paso en mi primer año de conocer a Tsuna. Sobreviví y crecí un poco más.

Eh incluso hasta ese momento no había vuelto a escuchar la voz del narrador. Ni una sola vez…

Eso me inquietaba ya que podría hacer que pasaran muchas cosas de las cuales no tendría el control.

En resumen, fue un buen año y parecía que el siguiente sería igual. **_Eso esperaba…_**

* * *

 **Disculpen por no actualizar pronto pero, no dispongo de mucho tiempo.**

 _Gracias por sus comentarios :D_


	6. Año 2

_**Disculpen si tarde en actualizar pero, tenia mucho que hacer. :(**_

 _ **Lo siento...**_

* * *

 _ **Año dos**_

* * *

Tenía seis y mi cuerpo aún era pequeño. Mi crecimiento era regular, y aún no debía preocuparme por eso.

El verdadero problema fue que con mi altura regular no podía subirme a ningún juego…

Extrañamente en el mundo de KHR , en los parques habían personas que cuidaban que los niños más pequeños no se dañaran.

Y por cuidar me refiero a que no nos dejaban acercarnos. Yo y Tsuna habíamos intentado subirnos por lo menos al resbalón…Nuestros esfuerzos eran inútiles.

Los únicos juegos de los que pudimos disfrutar ese año fueron los del jardín de niños.

Y luego estuvo el asunto de mis cuidadores. Empezó en una tarde de un miércoles almorzando junto a ellos. Los cuales se dedicaron a mirarme por unos largos veinte minutos.

Ese día pase mis peores horas de miedo y preocupación.

Trate de ver en que había fallado, en algún error…

Y fue entonces que recordé aquello. Rebusque en el escondite secreto de mi cama y halle lo que buscaba. El vestido que me regalo Nana-san. Mi escondite no había sido descubierto. Eso me tranquilizo un poco hasta que sentí que era observado. Un extraño escalofrió recorrió mi espalada y causo que mirara a todas partes en busca de respuestas.

Tras no hallarlas hice lo más sensato que se me ocurrió. No podía corre riesgo con el vestido escondido. Tome la caja en el que estaba y la puse en mi mochila. Decidí que se lo devolvería a Nana-san alegando que era demasiado bueno para mí… Eso y el hecho de que era un chico.

Esa noche dormí abrazada a mi mochila. Y tras unas espantosas ocho horas me levante. Con una cara de pocos amigos me cambie de ropa y baje a desayunar junto a mis cuidadores. Solo para recibir unas sonrisas atemorizantes.

El desayuno más espantoso de toda mi vida… Y también mi vida pasada, había sido servido frente mío. Dos huevos fritos y un par de tiras de tocino que dibujaban una sonrisa muy grande.

Sin mediar palabra tome mi mochila y salí tranquilamente de la casa. Camine unos metros antes de correr despavorido hacia el jardín de niños.

No pude enterarme por qué ellos me miraron de esa manera y me torturaron con su silencio.

Pero, eso se repitió toda la semana.

Luego estuvo el hecho de cuando trate de devolverle el regalo a Nana-san aunque ella no lo quisiera. Peor, olvide decirle nuevamente que era un chico.

Y lo malo del asunto fue que Nana-san me hizo prometerle algo a cambio de aceptar el vestido.

Había aceptado salir una vez al mes con ella.

Una semana después de que ellos me miraran como un bicho raro empecé a sospechar lo que estaba pasando.

Todo empezó con un dolor de cabeza que se iba intensificando al pasar de los días. Luego los dolores de estómago. Y finalmente el cómo casi fui atropellado por tener un casi colapso en medio de la calle mientras iba a la escuela.

No era un genio en lo que a enfermedades se tratara. Pero, nunca olvidaría los síntomas de ser envenenado… Detective Conan me enseño más de seiscientas manera de matar a alguien… Supongo que fue solo suerte que lo que me pasaba concordara con algún capitulo.

A la semana y media , como… A los diez días, no pude soportar más el dolor. Me vi obligado a tomar una decisión… Tendría que ir a la policía y acusar a mis "padres" de querer asesinarme… Claro, esperando que los policías creyeran a un niño de seis años tal historia.

Mis opciones estaban cada vez más reducidas, que cuando estuve a punto de llamar a la policía… Al estúpido narrador se lo ocurrió intervenir.

 **"Su vida al pasar de los años se vería amenazada…**

 **Aunque después de todo una enfermedad o veneno no acabarían con su vida tan fácilmente.**

 **Él elegiría confrontar los problemas que se le avecinaran de igual manera"**

El teléfono que tenía en las manos se me cayó al piso… ¿Envenenarlos? ¿Hablaba en serio?

No iba a matarlos, no podría cargar con ese peso en mi mente. No podría… No debía. Iban a matarme si no hacía algo, odiaba realmente que el narrador tuviese razón… Lo odiaba.

Sin tener más opciones así lo hice. Al día siguiente ignorando mi fuerte dolor de cabeza y estomago les prepare un chocolate caliente con azúcar. Aunque esa azúcar fuera simplemente un polvo para dormir.

Con eso, tuve tiempo más que suficiente para buscar en su habitación el antídoto y lo que fuere que me estuviesen dando o el veneno en sí. Ellos siempre cerraban su habitación con llave… Las mañanas solo eran una excepción.

Tarde un poco encontrar aquello. Y cuando lo hice, quede absorto…

Un frasco con cianuro… Para nada originales, aproveche el momento y cambie el frasco por otro igual. El que les deje tenia azúcar, yo me lleve el otro. Ya decidiría luego que hacer con el contenido. Era la única forma de mantener las cosas en orden hasta que pasaran algunos días o semanas más.

El asunto del veneno quedo zanjado desde ese día. Ellos no sospecharon nada y todo siguió igual… Por dos meses aproximadamente seguí recibiendo sus sonrisas esperanzadas en que en algún momento me muriera… Aunque a lo mucho iba a quedar con un caso de caries.

Cuando llego nuevamente mi cumpleaños en Agosto Nana-san me llevo a pasear por la zona comercial junto a Tsuna. Ese día nos tomamos nuestras primeras fotografías en una máquina de fotos automática. Caras serias, felices, tristes, adorables… Fueron muchas caras.

Luego el regalo de Nana-san…

Podría ser la mujer más hermosa del mundo pero, no entendía que era un chico. Y no… Aun no me había atrevido a decirle que era un chico.

Cabe resaltar que ese día tuve que llevar el vestido que Nana-san me había regalado hacia un año. Si,… En las fotos salí con vestido.

Nana-san me regalo un libro en blanco. Un diario color rojo con una lapicera dorada. Afortunadamente no parcia nada de niña. Lo cual no me causaría problemas con mis cuidadores.

Ese día en la noche pude finalmente tras seis años, escribir por primer vez acerca del canon. Cada dato, personas, historias, trama personal y general de la historia. Fechas aproximadas en las cuales pasarían las cosas. Y también las cosas que hacía que pudieran cambiar de alguna manera el canon. Llevaba dos páginas… De errores fatales…

Cuando llego Octubre pude conocer finalmente a otro personaje. Una pequeña de cabello castaño, y ojos almendra. Haru Miura. Era adorable y tierna de pequeña.

Me la encontré un día en el parque… Con un vestido rosa de princesa… ¡La muy desu me dio envidia!  
Oh, no me malentiendan. Mi opinión sobre ella era neutral o… De molestia en pequeña manera. Ella era linda pero, no sabía expresarse, comunicarse o hablar de una forma normal.

Eh inconscientemente me le acerque y presente.

― Hola… ― le salude tratando de no parecer sospechoso.

― ¿Quién eres y que asuntos tienes con Ori-Haru?― en un par de segundo entendí que ella se refería a sí misma como una princesa.

― Saludos Ori-Haru-Sama. Me presento como el príncipe Daniel, un príncipe que ha venido desde Italia a buscar a su amada. ― Sí, lo admito… Exagere un poco. Pensé.

Decirle mi nombre real de aquel mundo… Eso si fue muy exagerado. No me culpen me emocione cuando ella me dijo aquello. Me guastaba seguir bromas de ese tipo…

La cara de Haru su torno roja,… Supongo que fue debido a que me incline frente a ella e hice una reverencia. Creo que extender mi mano frente a ella fue un toque muy pesado.

Esperando a que ella me gritara tonto o idiota. Me sorprendió al acercarse hasta quedar a escasos centímetro de mi rostro. En un segundo tomo mi rostro con sus manos y empezó a examinarlo con sumo cuidado. Ella examinaba con minucioso cuidado cada centímetro de mi rostro.

― Tu rostro es muy lindo… Creo que puedo creer en tus palabras. No he visto antes en persona a alguien de cabello color miel y ojos verdes.

― ¿Verdes? ― sí, aunque suene extraño aún no me había visto detenidamente en un espejo.

No me culpen, no es culpa mía del todo. Había tenido demasiado en que preocuparme en los últimos años como para verme con toda la tranquilidad del mundo en un espejo.

― ¿Y ya la encontraste Purinsu? ― creo que quiso decirme príncipe.

Pensando en mi siguiente movimiento actué rápidamente.

― Me temo que mi amada fue devorada por un monstruo…. ― sí, tengo un problema de imaginación.

¿Un mostro la devoro? Sí, era una de mis peores excusas.

― Lo siento mucho…― Y mis juegos se cayeron por la borda… Haru empezó a llorar.

Supongo que ella si pensaba que era una princesa, que yo era un príncipe y que mi "amada" había sido "devorada" por un monstruo. Y para evitar que esto se volviera una tragedia digna de recordar a futuro… Tuve que solucionar el problema rápido, en ese momento no la pensé bien… Otra vez jodi las cosas.

― Pero, Ori-Haru, me he llevado una gran sorpresa al encontrarte aquí… ¿Te gustaría ser mi prometida? ― sip, la jodi.

Pude ver como su expresión cambiaba y su cara se volvía un rojo pasión. Debería empezar a pensar mejor las cosas antes de decirlas.

Y así fue como termine metiéndome en más problemas de los que alguna vez podría salir…

Me preguntó… ¿Por qué hacía cosas sin sentido?

Hasta Diciembre de ese año tuve que cargar con Haru acosándome buena parte del tiempo…

Tsuna regularmente me preguntaba por ella cuando nos vigilaba de lejos. Siempre respondí que ella era la consecuencia de que no sabía mantener la boca cerrada.

Y bueno… Por otro lado, para navidad le regale un pequeño collar en el que curiosamente metí una foto suya y una mía… Fue en lo único que pude pensar para salir del problema. Pero, lo empeore… Ella se había enamorado más de mí… ** _La había vuelto a Joder._**


	7. Año 3 - Adiós

**_Volví, disculpen la tardanza... Como mencione antes, no cuento con mucho tiempo libre. Gracia por seguir y leer esta historia XD_**

* * *

 _ **Año3 – Adiós**_

* * *

Siete años y contando…

Era una terrible sensación a decir verdad. Tras siete años empezaba a fallar en contener mis emociones. Extrañaba a mi familia y amigos…

Era _jodidamente_ espectacular estar en KHR pero… Era muy doloroso. Entrañaba a muchas personas…

Aun con Tsuna y Nana-san me dolía mucho. No había podido desahogarme en esos siete años.

Y la escuela no ayudaría en absoluto. Mi primer día en la escuela primaria o escuela elemental.

No tenía miedo, simplemente sabía que empezaría a encontrarme con muchos de los Canon. No abandonaría Tsuna cuando más me necesitaría. Así que empecé a pensar en lo que haría cuando aparecieran Takeshi, Ryohei, Kyoko, Hana… Hibari.

Pensándolo mejor yo había estaba muy tranquilo… Sabía que estaba muy cerca el accidente de su familia. No era un hecho muy conocido la muerte de los padres y hermano de la alondra.

Mi primera semana no pude verlo, lo que me llevo a pensar que Kyoya pudo no haber estado desde siempre en la escuela Nanimori.

Mi primer día de clases se hizo muy común, la maestra nos hizo presentarnos a todos…

Mi programa de mirada asesina iba a activarse gracias a todos esos niños que no dejaban de mirarme. No me enojaría normalmente pero… Mi nombre había cambiado a Dansan.

Tsuna me presento a todos como su mejor amigo y me llamaba Dansan. Supongo que fue confuso para Tsuna darse cuenta que el "San" al final de mi nombre era solo un adorno.

En Japón buena aparte de las palabras no tenían una clara diferenciación para hombre y mujeres. Lo cual fue una de las razones por las que la gente no sabía cómo tratarme. Claro que mi nombre en los registros ** _legales_** era Dan Akeda. Pero me supongo que nunca faltaría la maestra que creyó que había un error en los registros.

Por un error tamaño colosal mi nombre en todos los registros terminaría siendo Dansan. Aunque esa es una historia para otro día.

Mi primer año en la escuela me hizo darme cuenta de algo… Debía empezar a acostumbrarme al ritmo al que avanzaría la escuela. Mi conocimiento era el de un alumno promedio de último año de la escuela secundaria.

No me preocupaba en aprobar. Solo que el aprobar con notas muy altas podría llegar a perjudicarme a futuro. Estaría por encima del promedio sin desaprobar algún examen o curso.

En pre-escolar no pude notar nada en absoluto pero, en la escuela elemental fue otra cosa. Note como le costaba a Tsuna el entender las clases. Se distraía un poco a menudo pero, esto causaba que se confundiera después. Sabía que no debía involucrarme con dame-Tsuna. Sus notas serian imprescindibles en el futuro, eso era necesario para que Reborn fuera el tutor espartano que estaba destinado a ser con el Atún.

Fue difícil la primera semana… Estaba pensando en dejar que el canon siguiera su curso pero, la llegada del nuevo profesor Nezu-sensei. Un profesor _maravilloso_ que había salido egresado de una de las mejores universidades y que estaba haciéndole un favor a la escuela Nanimori por unírsele.

Sabía la verdad sobre él. Sabía que todo era una farsa. Sabía que fue siempre un alumno mediocre que no logro nada. Nunca pensé que el odio a primera vista existiera. Pero así fue, ese _idiota_ de Nezu lo humillo… Cuando Tsuna tardó en responder una pregunta sobre una tabla de multiplicar que habíamos aprendido ese día.

La maestra defendió a Tsuna debido a que apenas estábamos aprendiendo a multiplicar. Me quede con un muy mal sabor de boca. Y con un ligero presentimiento de volver a sentir ese sabor no dentro de mucho tiempo.

Nezu regreso una semana después para atormentar a un chico en especial. Aquella semana Tsuna había logrado mantenerse al corriente pero, tuvo algunas preguntas las cuales no pudieron ser respondidas por falta de tiempo.

Nezu aprovecho y empezó a preguntarle cosas sencillas. Cuando Tsuna pudo contestar eso con facilidad ** _,_** ** _ese maldito_** le mando una pregunta letal ¿Qué queda más cerca la luna o Italia?

Tsuna lo pensó mucho y eligió a la luna. Acto seguido Nezu estallo con una risa enferma hacia todos en el salón. Juraría que oí que murmuraba 'chico estúpido' satisfecho por ese día miro a Tsuna con un aire de superioridad.

Nezu nos dio una sonrisa enferma y se retiró. Mi estómago termino revuelo. Mi presentimiento se multiplico semanas después.

Como un último recurso empecé a considerar el cambiar algo del Canon. ¿Cuánto daño podría causar el enseñarle las tablas de multiplicar a Tsuna?

Durante una semana empezamos a practicar las tablas. Me lleve con la no tan grata sorpresa de que Tsuna apenas podía reconocer los números. En clase él solo repetía lo que los demás decían.

No necesite ser un profesor para enseñarle a Tsuna con mi **_última voluntad_**. Después de nueve días, Tsuna parecía más seguro. Imágenes, ejercicios, práctica. Fue difícil enseñar a un niño lo básico.

Mi presentimiento se cumplido un viernes cuando Tsuna aprobó un examen con la más alta puntuación. Digo la más alta porque… Lamentablemente por estar preocupada por Tsuna, me dormí y desperté casi al final del examen solo para responder todas las preguntas, menos una debido a la falta de tiempo...

Pero llego Nezu con un objetivo claro en sus ojos "Humillar a mi Atun". No iba a dejar a Tsuna mal parado frente a ese infeliz. Nezu con la excusa de ver cuán preparados estaban los alumnos de primer año escogió a Tsuna. Empezó a preguntarle sobre las tablas de multiplicar y demás.

Mi trabajo como profesor- tutor de Tsuana dio resultados cuando Tsuna respondió todas sus peguntas con una muy buena velocidad. Nezu se fue ese día con una mirada llena de molestia. Sabía que no era el final de las visitas de Nezu. Cada dos semanas regresaba con la intención de hacer quedar mal a Tsuna. Y cada semana tenía que enseñarle más. Termine aquel año muy agotado por ser el tutor de Tsuna.

Pase mi cumpleaños número siete junto a Nana-san y Tsuna en el parque de atracciones. Aunque si bien no pudimos subir a los mejores juegos… La compañía de ellos me alegraba mucho. Ellos me apreciaban mucho y _lo sabía_.

Mi regalo de cumpleaños fue una pequeña caja de madera, Nana-san me la dio con una carta…

 _ **"Dansan-chan**_

 _ **Esta es una caja muy importante, si colocas aquí tus sueños se harán realidad"**_

Con una gran sonrisa acepte gustosa el regalo. Nana-san vivía un sueño aparentemente. Aunque no iba a decir que la caja no era bonita. Eso y el hecho de que esa caja tenía un grabado del escudo de Vongola. Asumí que debió haber sido un regalo de Iemitsu hacia su esposa. Tuve que esconder con mucho cuidado la pequeña caja de veinte centímetros. Si mis cuidadores descubrían la caja, iba tener grandes problemas…

Navidad fue una muy buena celebración. Tsuna y Nana-san tuvieron que salir de viaje. No me molesto pero, al comienzo pensé que pasaría una fría navidad. Estaba muy equivocada.

Haru, esa chica me sorprendió. Me la encontré en el centro comercial de Nanimori. Ella se había perdido, y como un buen ciudadano… Acabe junto a ella por dos horas hasta que sus padres nos encontraron.

Su madre era muy parecida a la versión de Haru mayor con el cabello corto. Y su padre me recordaba ligeramente a Timoteo.

Ellos me invitaron a su casa. Para evitar a una Haru dolida en navidad, acepte. Después de todo… No tenía nada más que hacer. Una cena muy agradable y un ambiente conservador. Pude decir eso y más cada segundo que pasaba junto a la morena.

Antes de irme le di a Haru una flor… La cual convenientemente había estado cargando todo el día con la intención de llevármela a casa.

Haru al verla quedo sorprendida y me abrazo. No quise alejarla ya que… Era navidad ¿No?

Y sus padres me habían tratado bien. Un desaire habría sido muy malo luego de la comida gratis. Era mucha comida deliciosa, cara y los regalos…

― Dan-kun ¿Te gusto pasar esta navidad conmigo-desu? ― ella aprovechó en ese momento para tirase sobre mí y tumbarme al piso.

― Haru-chan será mejor que te levantes, no me gustaría que tus padre nos vieran así y…― me quede en shock al ver como los padre de la Miura nos miraban con nostalgia.

Aprovechando la situación ellos tomaron algunas fotografías de la escena. Solo suspire con resignación ante mi derrota. Una navidad con la castaña y su familia resulto mejor que una con mis cuidadores.

Y hablando de ellos, tuve un mes de relajo cuando decidieron irse de viaje. Según lo que pude oír, 'mi padre' estaba sospechando que estaba en Japón. Y como los buenos padres (captores) que era, optaron por confundirlo huyendo otro país.

Me dejaron comida, y dinero suficiente para aquel mes. Tuve que aceptarlo… Eso fue un buen gesto de su parte. Puede que ya no estuviera en calidad de bulto. Diciembre gracias a ellos, fue un mes muy maravilloso.

Casi todo salió bien, todo menos un pequeño detalle…

 _Ellos nunca regresaron…_

Estaba solo en casa, no había de quien cuidarme o de quien esconder los regalos de Nana-san…

Ya no había alguien que preparara mi comida con polvo de dormir creyendo que era cianuro…

Podía usar las botas y el vestido de Nana-san sin miedo a que alguien me viera dentro de la casa…

Ya no tenía a nadie que me vigilara, envenenara, ignorara… y Mantuviera económicamente.

Fue cuando entre en cuenta de que…

 ** _Joder… Estaba solo._**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 _"Rompiendo el Canon"_

 **"Olvidé un hecho muy importante mejor dicho un objeto…**

 **Tenía ocho años cuando viaje por primera vez al futuro…** **"**


	8. Rompiendo el Canon- Kawahira

**_Disculpen por la tardanza, aunque a decir verdad me parece que tarde menos en actualizar esta vez ^.^u, aunque sé que no es excusa._**

 ** _Por cierto aparecieron dos Oc ¿Saben quiénes son?_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

* * *

Olvidé un hecho muy importante mejor dicho un objeto…

Tenía ocho años cuando viaje por primera vez al futuro…

Para ser exactos en año nuevo…

Nos dieron una semana por años nuevo en la escuela, Nezu- sensei se retiró luego de que Tsuna le diera una clase de multiplicar luego de que el mayor se equivocara en un ejercicio. Luego de aquello Nezu se fue avergonzado. No era el fin de Nezu lo sabía bien y aunque no fuera así, estaría esperándonos en un futuro no muy lejano.

Cuando llego esa esperada semana pude respirar y volver a concentrarme en las cosas importantes. Como por ejemplo la desaparición de mis cuidadores.

La semana libre por año nuevo la emplee para buscar cualquier información que pudiera ayudarme a ubicarlos o en todo caso a no morir de hambre cuando el dinero se me acabara.

Todo el mes de Diciembre lo había empleado para buscar información desde el ordenador con la esperanza de hallar algo. Y claro que lo hice.

Descubrí un par de cosas. La primera, mi padre era el jefe de la compañía Lieri. La cual se llamaba así desde hacia ocho años. Asumí que se debía por la masacre que había provocado mi nacimiento.

Y la segunda cosa que descubrí fue… La noticia de una pareja que murió en una extraña explosión en los Alpes Suizos. Sus apellidos los hacían posiblemente japoneses…. Las autoridades lo habían catalogado como un accidente más sin complicaciones. La noticia había sido emitida en navidad, y al accidente ocurrió en noche buena.

Casi al final del informe resaltaron que habían encontrado un ordenador. Presumían que pudieron haberse estado comunicado con alguien.

Finalizaron la nota con los posibles nombres de las víctimas…

…Rey y Matsume Akeda. Dos ciudadanos japoneses de visita en Suiza..

Eran los nombres de los padres de Dan Akeda, mis cuidadores, mis secuestradores…

No sentía dolor pero, sin embargo las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro contaban otra historia. Los odiaba pero, me preocupaba por ellos. Era un estorbo y molestia para ellos sin embargo, ellos me dejaron dinero para sobrevivir… Ellos me odiaban ¿Cierto?

Ellos odiaban tenerme en sus vidas pero, ¿Por qué me cuidaron toda una semana cuando me enferme de gravedad?

Les era una mala compañía sin embargó ¿Por qué se reían cuando se me escapaban comentarios sin sentido?

Por qué… ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal y miserable?…

¿Por qué tenía ese extraño y amargo sabor en mi boca? Yo era fuerte, había sobrevivido por ocho años pero ¿Por qué me sentía como si una daga me hubiera perforado mi estómago?

Me entere de eso tres días después de navidad, y me encerré por tres días más.

Tsuna volvió a Japón el treinta y uno de Diciembre. Para ese entonces estaba muy débil física y emocionalmente. Pero el Atún vino a búscame junto a Nana-san ese día. No respondí cuando llamaron a la puerta. Eh incluso cuando gritaron mi nombre.

No había tenido ganas de comer, beber e incluso bañarme. Simplemente me había lamentado y llorado por cuatro días.

Pero, para no causar problemas… Tome un baño y prepare mi mejor sonrisa. Debía estar feliz o ellos se preocuparían… Después de todo si no iba a ellos, no dejarían de buscarme hasta hallar conmigo.

Parecía que había hecho gárgaras con una lija, mi voz estaba muy seca. Mis ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y me veía muy delgado… Bueno, más de lo normal. Cuando me mire en un espejo, un débil y delicado reflejo mío, amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento.

Cuando llegue a casa de Nana-san me los encontré en la puerta de su casa.

― Dansan-chan, ¿Qué te ocurrió? ― fue lo primero que dijo Nana al verme.

Había tratado con todos mis medios de tapar mis marcar de falta de comida y descuido. Ella era muy perspicaz y vio a través de mí en un solo segundo. Se arrodilló frente a mí y empezó a examinarme. Sus manos eran cálidas y suaves. Envolvió mi pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de ella tan fuertemente, estaba tan cansado que termine por dormirme entre sus brazos.

Dormí hasta que callo la tarde, aproximadamente a las seis de la tarde. Fueron solo tres horas pero, debía aceptar que fueron las más cálidas y tranquilas que pude haber tenido desde que llegue a este mundo.

Nana-san nos llevó esa noche a un parque en donde podríamos ver los fuegos artificiales. No pude negarme, estaba muy emocionada… Ya hacia un muy buen tiempo que no veía fuegos artificiales aunque… Nada se comparaba a los fuegos artificiales de mi mundo.

Tsuna, Nana-san y yo, nos sentamos cerca de una pequeña rivera. Nana-san nos dio bengalas.

Tsuna no había preguntado sobre mi estado, supongo que… Era muy obvio que no quería hablar de eso. La híper intuición Vongola era muy buena.

Sintiéndome ligeramente mareada opte por ir a un bebedero y tomar un poco de agua. Cuando llegue a este me vi envuelto repentinamente en una nube color rosa.

Lo siguiente que vi fue… A un Tsuna muy preocupado junto a unas dos chicas a las cuales no conocía, una de cabello negro ondulado y la otra con una cabellera grisácea lisa hasta su cintura.

― ¡Dan! ― me gritaron los tres para luego darme unas miradas curiosas.

Una sala que reconocí como la habitación de Tsuna pero, en esta estaban muchas personas entre a las cuales reconocí a…

Ryohei, quien tenía una mirada y conversación enérgica junto a Yamamoto. Gokudera, quien peleaba con Lambo. Luego una charla muy amena entre Chrome y Haru…

No había rastros de Kyoko. Pero estaba aquel que no debía faltar… Reborn.

Él salto hacia donde estaba y me analizo. Tenía miedo no lo voy a negar, digo, después de todo estar frente a Reborn no era cualquier cosa. Podía sentir como esos profundos y fríos ojos me escudriñaban tratando de exponerme. Tal vez exagere un poco pero... Respirando hondo y calmándome preferí afrontar el futuro con una buena cara.

― E-Esto… ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ― apenas pude decir sin tropezarme con una tartamudez épica.

― ¡Hieee! ― se escuchó el grito de Tsuna quien empezaba a sacudirse la cabeza y a gritar cosas como "esto es malo, podría cambiar el futuro, Reborn ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

Reborn solo sonrió y me tendió la mano en señal de saludo. Temerosamente le estreche la mano. Y le di una pequeña reverencia.

― H-Hola, mi nombre es Dan Akeda, mucho gusto.

Reborn solo asintió y tomando su fedora la bajo un poco para ocultar su rostro. Estaba por preguntar algo cuando él se me adelanto.

― Mucho gusto yo soy el hitman número uno del mundo, Reborn.

El me brindo una sonrisa sincera o al menos eso quise creer. Estuve tan concentrado en Reborn que no me percaté de que todos me estaban mirando muy preocupados. Tsuna, sus guardianes, eh incluso todas las chicas.

Llevaba un polo manga corta. Al estrechar mi mano con Reborn, todos notaron la delgadez de mi cuerpo. Maldije internamente e inmediatamente ataje hacia mí mi delgado brazo.

― Akeda…― oí mi apellido de los labios de Ryohei, quien tenía una mirada de preocupación.

― Boss… ― aquellas dos chicas desconocidas tenían sus ojos llorosos.

― Dan… ― Tsuna, Yamamoto, Haru y Chrome. Ellos me miraban con compasión y preocupación.

Había sido rodeado por todos ellos. Se empezaron a acercar lentamente pero, cuando estuvieron a pocos centímetros de mi… Tuve pánico.

― ¡Aléjense, no se acerquen! ― Inmediatamente todos se exaltaron.

Aproveche su confusión para abrirme paso entre Chrome y Haru que estaban frente a la puerta del cuarto de Tsuna. Solo unos cinco segundos después casi todos salieron a perseguirme.

El primero en encabezar el grupo fue Tsuna, luego le seguía el paso Haru y esas dos chicas desconocidas. Yamamoto junto a Ryohei iban casi al final del grupo.

Baje tan rápido las escaleras que sin querer tropecé. En ese momento todo empezó a moverse lentamente ante mis ojos. Cuando puse mis brazos cubriendo mi cabeza… No sentí la caída que esperaba recibir contra el suelo de la casa Sawada. En vez de eso… Había regresado al parque.

Tsuna estaba frente mío mirándome muy confundido. Llena de felicidad y por la adrenalina que sentí me lance sobre él.

― Tsuna, Tuna-fish, Atun, Tsuana. No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte. ― Esto último lo dije entre lágrimas de alegría. Me había salvado por poco de las garras del destino.

El futuro era algo que no había estado esperando tan ansiosamente. Y ese encuentro con ellos me hacía desear menos que pasaran pronto esos seis años.

― Dan-san chan ¿Estás bien? ― Tsuna logro decir mientras estaba siendo aplastado por mi cuerpo.

― Por supuesto Atun-kun. Por cierto mi nombre es Daniel pero, mis cuidadores me cambiaron de nombre cuando me trajeron aquí a Japón. Después de que mi padre se enfrentará a…―

Me quede en shock por lo que acababa de decir. Me mordí la lengua cuando vi que no podría parar de hablar. Inmediatamente mire mis manos y vi que en mi palma derecha… Había una pequeña imagen. Esta tenía un dibujo de la cara de Reborn y un escrito en italiano "pegatina de la verdad"

― **_Joder… ¡Estúpido hitman!_** ― grite en mi mente.

Por haber estado como un idiota mirando a todos, no vi aquello. Ese hitman me había engañado. Si hubiera permanecido un minuto más en el futuro yo habría… Realmente le habría causado problemas a mi yo futuro.

Tome la pegatina y la tire al piso. Acto seguido empecé a pisotearla con todas mis fuerzas, las cuales no eran muchas gracias a mis tres días de inanición.

― ¿Daniel? ― Tsuna pregunto tímidamente casi en un susurro.

― Escucha bien Tsuna. Solo tú puedes llamarme así ¿De acuerdo? ― suspire de resignación ante lo ocurrido.

No podría escapar de la verdad por siempre pero, al menos lo intentaría todo el tiempo que pudiera. Eso no era muy valiente… Pero, ¿Acaso alguien lo era?

― Daniel… ― Tsuna aprecia un poco confundido ante la mención de tal nombre.

― Si Tsuna. Eres la única persona que conoce este nombre. Y quiero que me prometas que seguirá siendo así. ― tome sus manos entre las mías y lo hice mirarme a los ojos ― Júralo… Por tu última voluntad.

Tsuna apenas entendía y asimilaba lo que ocurría pero, cuando le hice prometerme aquello. Vi en sus ojos un naranja intenso que se volvió en una mirada decidida.

― Lo prometo― Tsuna apretó ligeramente mas fuerte mis manos y eso me sorprendió. ― Pero quiero que tu también me prometas algo Daniel…

― D- De acuerdo Tsuna… Dime que es…― había sido muy sorprendente aquello, Tsuna apenas tenía ocho años pero… Esa actitud era su modo jefe….No había duda.

― Siempre que estés triste me buscaras. Promételo. ― Aquella voz no le pegaba ni con cola a Chivi Tsuna.

― L-Lo prometo… ― aunque mis palabras apenas fueron audibles Tsuna esperaba que lo repitiera.

No hacían falta palabras, aquella mirada de esos ojos naranjas era muy intimidante de cerca.

― Lo prometo con mi última voluntad. ― Esta vez lo dije con fuerza y seguridad.

Tras un par de segundos Tsuna me dio una gran y enorme sonrisa llena de tranquilidad. Me desconcertó ciertamente que Tsuna hubiera usado su modo de última voluntad sin la bala de ultima voluntad ¿Qué acaso Timoteo no había sellado sus llamas?

Pero ante aquella cara tan infantil y verdadera no pude evitarlo más y empecé a reír junto a él. Ya podría preocuparme otro día por ese detalle, era año nuevo después de todo.

Ambos fuimos hacia Nana-san quien había estado conversando con un hombre de cabellera blanca, lentes circulares y un yukata (*) verde. Me detuve tan estrepitosamente al verlo que me caí al suelo.

Había caído en pasto suave pero… Me habían dolidos mis costillas debido a la delgadez de mi piel.

― Dansan-chan, ¿Esas bien? ― Nana-san se acercó junto a ese hombre a levantarme del piso.

― S-Si Nana-san estoy bien… Solo fue una pequeña caída. ― trate de disimular lo mejor que pude inocencia ya que después de todo… Aquel hombre que acompañaba a Nana-san era nada más y nada menos que el señor Kawahira.

 ** _Joder él no_** , todos menos ese guardián de una parte del Tri-ni-set.

― Ohayo Dansan-chan… Ha pasado mucho tiempo― Él me dio una sonrisa junto con un escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

 ** _"Entonces un día de año nuevo…_**

 ** _Dan conoció a quien cambiaría el trazo de su vida"_**

Mi madre siempre me regaño por dejar cosas a medias... Eh incluso el conocimiento que tenía sobre este mundo no era total. Sabía lo básico, conocía detalles secretos pero… Me aterraba el saber que no conocía casi nada de este sujeto.

Todo este **_jodido_** lió estaba por dejarme con una severa crisis nerviosa.

* * *

 ** _(*)Yukata:_** kimono, traje tradicional japonés.


	9. Hora del Baño

_¡Feliz año nuevo! - Disculpen por no haber publicado en tanto tiempo. Acabo de terminar la escuela y debo prepararme para entrar a la universidad (u.u), este año tuve trabajos finales y exámenes muy difíciles (u.u) espero que puedan comprender..._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

 _ **"Hora del baño"**_

* * *

Mi mente no podía apaciguarse. La falta de mis padres sumada a la aparición de esta persona me dejo muy intranquila. El narrador al hacer aquel comentario me había dejado con un muy mal sabor de boca.

La persona que estaba junto a mí en año nuevo era Chekerface o kawahira. Pero él era responsable de la maldición de los arcobaleno. Sin embargo nos sabía si este sujeto era bueno o malo. O en todo caso sus intención hacía para conmigo.

― Dansan-chan tu papá ha venido a buscarte. ― Nana-san dijo sin perder su característica sonrisa.

Mi mente se detuvo por un segundo, mi respiración se hizo mucho más lenta. Mis problemas no eran malos hasta ahora... Él sería un problema más grande que mi padre real en este mundo.

Pero, de un momento a otro mis problemas se calmaron como el mar…

Él me dijo algo que nunca espere oír…

― Tal parce que tenemos un mismo enemigo en común Dan-kun― su sonrisa era aterradora tomando en cuenta la situación.

Aquella noche Nana-san, Kawahira, Tsuna y yo la pasamos mirando los fuegos artificiales.

Fueron apenas segundos en los que me olvide de la presencia de Chakerface y disfrute la noche.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en una sola semana… La aparente muerte de mis cuidadores, mi viaje al futuro y ahora él…

Pensando en lo que haría si las cosas continuaban así, termine por irme con kawahira. Estaba tan preocupada que solo reaccione cuando acabamos frente a una gran puerta de madrera.

― Así que… ¿Qué te hizo exactamente esa voz? ― Su pregunta iba directamente relacionada con aquel al que llamaba "el narrador"

― ¿Quién eres tú? ― al menos debía fingir ignorancia, no necesitaba a una persona presionándome por saber algo que no debería.

― Tú ya lo sabes, después de todo… Tú vienes de otro mundo ¿Es correcto? ― Y hasta allí llego mi más grande secreto…

Había terminado en una calle desconocida para mí, posiblemente era una zona no muy transitada. No sabía cómo volver a mi casa desde allí. Solo estábamos él y yo…

Pensando en que nada podría empeorar las cosas opte por hablar directamente sin rodeos.

― ¿Cómo sabes del narrador? ― trate de aparentar una voz monótona.

― As oído el dicho "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo"

Estaba inquieta por aquello y el cansancio de la noche no ayudaba para nada. Levanto su mano y la puso sobre mi cabeza, empezó a revolverme ligeramente el cabello. No era una sensación para nada incomoda pero, hizo que mis parpados empezaran a cerrase de cansancio.

― Debes dormir un poco Dansan-Chan. ― Su voz era fría pero, sin embargo emitía un cansancio que reconocía a la perfección.

― Después de todo… Tú eres la carta final en este brutal juego de azar. ―mi mente apenas pudo procesar algunas palabras y sin poder evitarlo se desvaneció en la oscuridad al sentir que sus brazos me levantaban.

― Lo siento... Pero usare todo lo que tenga a mi disposición para acabar con todo aquel que ose tratar de usar el poder supremo. Aun si eso significa usarte como mi último az bajo la manga, tú quien logro atravesar la brecha de las dimensiones y quien posee algo único que nadie en este mundo. Tu sola humanidad y alma te han condenado Swell Diez.

* * *

 _ **Diez años después.- Cuando la mayoría de los guardianes tienen 18 años…**_

La familia Vongola, otro grupo de chicos y chicas estaban reunidos en la sala de la familia Sawada. Pero, Tsunayoshi no se encontraba con ellos, este se hallaba junto a Reborn hablando en su habitación.

El arcobaleno del sol estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa de Tsuna, mientras que él mencionado estaba sentado sobre su cama con las piernas cruzadas.

La tensión era clara y la preocupación fluía en el aire.

― ¿Qué fue aquello Reborn? ― Tsuna estaba furioso y molesto. Sin embargo contenía toda su furia por la presencia de sus guardianes y el otro grupo. ― ¡¿Por qué no apareció Dan?!

Tsuna, Reborn y Gianini quienes eran los únicos en la habitación estaban con un nudo en la garganta gracias a toda su preocupación.

― ¡Gianini explica! ― le ordenó el arcobaleno del sol.

El mencionado nervioso y con lágrimas en sus ojos apenas podía hablar.

― L-lo siento mucho décimo… No, no sé qué paso…― la voz de Gianini empezaba cortarse cada vez más y más.

Ambos estaban muy consternados, ya que sabían que una chica en especial estaría echa un mar de lágrimas. Su nombre era Haru Miura. Una castaña que estaba muy preocupada por el joven aparentemente desaparecido.

― Tsuna… Creo que Dan no podrá regresar. ― la voz de Reborn fue neutral y ligeramente dolida.

Tsuna estaba apretando sus puños con fuerza, la suficiente para lastimarse con sus propias uñas y enterrárselas en su piel. Escondió ligeramente su rostro en su pecho. Ellos lo miraban con un sentimiento similar.

― ** _Joder… no él_**. ― Las lágrimas no pudieron ser contenidas más y empezaron a rodar por el rostro del castaño.

Inmediatamente después se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia la planta baja, en donde sabía que lo esperarían con esperanzas.

Cuando el décimo jefe de la familia se quebró todos también lo hicieron. Estaban allí cinco guardianes de Tsuna, cuatro chicas, dos chicos y Haru Miura. Y todos ellos se culpaban por no haber podido haber hecho algo.

* * *

Mis sentidos estaban profundamente noqueados hasta que sentí el verdadero terror. Siempre odie el agua fría en las mañanas y ahora había sido atacado por esta. Todo cuerpo se erizo y me levanté de golpe. Aun un poco desorientado me levante y me puse en pose de batalla. La cual se veía un poco estúpida debido a que nunca había practicado alguna.

― Dansan-kun, que bueno es ver que ya despertaste me preocupaste, sabes… Llevas dos días sin despertar. ― su voz no demostraba una alegría sincera.

― ¡Dos días! ― exclame con horror ante sus palabras.

No entendía como había dormido tanto tiempo. No lo entiendo…

― ¿Por qué dormí por tanto tiempo? ― nunca me había ocurrido algo así.

Kawahira estaba muy alegre por mi reacción. Y con una sonrisa socarrona me levanto y me llevo contra mi voluntad a un cuarto contiguo al que estaba.

― Dansan-chan, debes de tomar un baño. Créeme que es más que necesario. Apestas ― dijo eso ultimo tapándose la nariz de manera exagerada.

Me dejo junto a la bañera, mientras que dejaba junto a esta una toalla y otros artículos de limpieza como jabón, champú…

― Adelante, volveré en un momento debo traer tus nuevas mudas de ropa. No tardare…

Con eso se fue de la habitación. Y con un fuerte suspiro de rendición tuve que hacer lo que me pedía. Me sentía muy sucio como para declinar su oferta. Aun sin saber que pasaba exactamente, un baño no me caería nada mal.

Ocho años… Ocho teniendo que lidiar con un cuerpo masculino, siendo aún un infante no tenía que preocuparme aun de nada. De momento… Claro que fue un trauma y un shock acostumbrarme los primeros años, inclusive consideré seriamente operarme en un futuro para volver a ser una chica… Aunque para eso faltaba mucho.

Me quite rápidamente la pijama de algodón que llevaba puesta, esta estaba impresa con unos ositos tipo Junjou Romantica…. No me malentiendan, simplemente lo relacione por bromas que le hacía a mi amigo… Sí, ese amigo con el que discutí antes de terminar en este embrollo.

"Y… ahora que lo pienso, no puedo recordar su nombre. ¡Oh dios! ¡No podía recordar su nombre!"

Mi mente me estaba empezando a jugar malas pasadas… Era lo único que me faltaba.

De manera inconsciente mientras pensaba en mi triste vida entre en la bañera. Casi ahogándome instantáneamente en el proceso. Aún era muy pequeño para poder sentarme tranquilamente en una bañera llena.

― ¡Joder! , casi muero…― estalle de manera exagerada debido también a que el agua se estaba tornando muy fría.

Mis ojos se llenaron con horror ante lo que veía… La falta de algo importante. Una pequeña parte de mi pequeño cuerpo de ocho años había desaparecido.

¿Acaso… Soy una mujer otra vez?

― Soy… ¿Normal? ― estaba atónita ante este descubrimiento inesperado.

― Te equivocas mi pequeño… Amigo. Me temo que tienes más problemas de los que crees. Hace dos días cuando te cambie de ropa no lo note. Así que esto es una sorpresa para ambos. ― Como un antiguo acto reflejo de pudor me volví a sumergir en la fría agua.

Estaba con una sonrisa en su cara. No tenía caso seguir esperando una respuesta de Kawahira. Aun así debía arriesgarme debía luchar por conseguir alguna.

― ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ― empecé por algo muy simple.

Su rostro se puso pensativo y logre ver como su mirada se hizo profunda mientras pensaba lo que diría.

― Pues… Tus padres murieron así que no tuve más de otra… El narrador me lo impuso.

"El narrador", Me había causado muchos problemas de los que no querría ni mencionar… Y ahora tras mucho desear poder hablar con alguien sobre esto, finalmente conocía de alguien que sabía sobre él.

― ¿Tú lo conoces? ¿Sabes quién es él? ― negaría admitir que prácticamente rogué por una respuesta…

― Podría decirse pero, ambos tenemos parte en esta historia. Y creo que concordamos en que el narrador es innecesario en esta ecuación ¿O me equivoco?

― ¿Ecuación? ―estaba divagando entre sus palabras.

― Sí, y si no hacemos algo, tú saldrás perdiendo. Después de todo… Yo si pertenezco al Canon.

Cada palabra me atravesó profundamente. El miedo empezó a rebosar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y lo peor era que no podía pararlo. Mi rostro mostraba mi sorpresa, por lo menos solo unos segundos él pudo ver como realmente me sentía.

― ¿Cómo exactamente me perjudica eso a mí? ― No tenía tiempo de negar quien era, si él sabía algo… Nada más era más importante en mi lista de problemas.

―Para mantener una ecuación perfectamente balanceada es necesario restar aquello que esta demás para llegar una estabilidad total. Tu simple presencia aquí causara que algún hecho importante que este destinado a pasar tenga que ver de alguna manera contigo. Es una de las cuantas leyes que deben ocurrir cuando se atraviesa la cuarta pared en cualquier dimensión. ¡Felicidades!

Su voz me sonaba perfectamente a la melodía del sarcasmo. Pensaba dentro de mí…

"Joder como odio que pasan esta cosas tan pesadas. Supongo que es el momento correcto para obtener más respuestas…."

― Muy bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo?

― Haces muchas preguntas, supongo que empezare con algo muy simple... Tenemos un enemigo en común y si nos unimos quizá podamos hacer algo. ― me dijo mientras abría la perilla el agua caliente.

Mientras el agua empezaba a calentarse me calme un poco y me arrodilla en la bañera esta vez sin ahogarme en el proceso.

― ¿Quién eres tú?

― Disculpa por mi vaga presentación hace algunos días… Mi nombre es Kawahira y supongo que el tuyo es Dan ¿no?

― Sí, ¿Cómo supiste eso? ― no recordaba haberle dicho mi nombre en algún momento.

― Es simple, te he estado buscando desde hace algún tiempo… El narrador me dijo de ti hace algunas semanas. Tarde un poco en encontrarte, es más, diría que fue por pura casualidad que te encontrara en ese parque. ― odiaría admitir que el sarcasmo se había esfumado por completo.

― Entonces... ¿Por qué les dijiste a ellos que eras mi padre? ― tratando de no sacar mi lado gritón le pregunte.

― Pues… Supuse que era la única manera de que te dejaran venir conmigo sin hacer muchas preguntas. Y por lo que vi, tú no ofreciste mucha resistencia. ¿Por qué Dan-kun?

― Y-Yo… El... El narrador me dijo que alguien vendría pronto por mi… ― dije esto último sumergiendo mi cara hasta la altura de mis ojos.

Él parecía entretenido con lo que había dicho y solo me brindó una sonrisa.

― Creo que debemos empezar tu baño…

Me agarró desprevenida, tomo el champú y lo echo sobre mi cabeza, la cantidad fue exagerada. Haciendo que con esto la tina empezará a sobreabundar en burbujas y espuma.

Me sumergí por completo en nuevas excusas para poder explicar mi extraño conocimiento, no debía atraer demasiado la atención de este hombre…

"Hombre…" esa palabra retumbo por mi oídos y me hizo recordar algo muy importante.

― ¿A qué te refieres con que no notaste "eso"? ― Le dije alarmado mientras él le quitaba el tapón a la bañera para que el agua se saliera.

― Pues… Creo que…― El también parecía tan confundido como yo o eso aparentaba la expresión de su rostro.

―…

A un lado de la ducha había un gran espejo de cuerpo completo. Me saco de la bañera y me dejo frente al empañado espejo. Mientras el agua escurría de mi cuerpo mis ojos se centraban en la imagen que empezaba a aparecer a través del empañado espejo.

Un cuerpo pequeño de ocho años, cabello castaño… Ojos ligeramente con un tono amarillo. Y… La falta de algo con lo que había tenido que lidiar por cerca de ocho años completos.

El parecía divertido ante esto y soltaba pequeñas risitas que me hacían enojarme cada vez más. Él tomó la toalla y me cubrió con esta. Luego de ingeniárselas para envolverme como un bollo me cargo hacia la habitación en la que había estado anteriormente.

― Bueno creo que llego el momento de hablar un poco… Aunque esto no es tan importante a fin de cuentas….― parecía como si le fura a explicar a un niño algo muy simple que todos conocían.

― ¡Y esto no es importante! ― estalle y le recrimine en su cara mientras aun llevaba la toalla encima. ― El narrador no dijo nada de esto… ¿O sí?

Él de un momento a otro pareció haber reaccionado con lo que había dicho, lo que provoco que su expresión se volviera seria y ligeramente preocupada. Me puso delante de unas nuevas mudas de ropa y se fue del cuarto sin mediar alguna palabra más. Un polo de manga larga blanco, un pantalón simple verde, medias rojas y una bufanda roja. Me puse eso rápidamente y me fui tras él. Necesitaba respuestas y él solo me estaba dando más preguntas.

Me fui rápidamente en su búsqueda, un par mi minutos después lo encontré en un estudio. Un cuarto con una gran cantidad de libros en repisas y también regados por el suelo. Él estaba sentado en una silla con varias pilas de libros junto a él. Parecía estar buscando algo importante por lo que solo pude atinar a sentarme en una silla que estaba frente a él.

― ¿Qué estás buscando?

Me ignoro por completo y sintiéndome sin ganas de volver a preguntar tome uno de los libros. En tres años había aprendido algo del hiragana y el katakana. Lo que vendría a ser para mí como la letra script y la ligada. Podía leer libros para niños sin problemas pero, este texto que sostenía en mis manos tenia kanjis muy complicados… Apenas si podía encontrar alguna letra simple.

Sintiéndome un inútil, me fui y recosté en un sillón que estaba en la habitación. Era para dos personas pero, con mi cuerpo actual entraba a la perfección. Me recosté mirando a Kawahira fijamente. No quería quedarme dormido a su merced, sin embargo… Aún tenía mucho sueño.

Mis ojos se cerraron en un descuido en los minutos siguientes. Caí nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo sin darme cuenta.

* * *

 ** _Adelanto capítulo 9…_**

 ** _"_** _Mientras en el futuro…._

 _― Anastasia, Derek, Mizuko, Yuki, Kyrie, Margarett, Haru… ¿Están listos? ― Un hombre de extraña figura los miraba directamente tras una ventana. Ya que estos estaban en unas extrañas vainas dentro de una maquina enorme de color blanco._

 _Ellos estaban con unas mallas pegadas a sus cuerpos y parecían dormidos._

 _― Sí, lo estamos. Gracias por todo… Lamentamos los problemas que te pudimos haberle causado. ― Derek le respondió._

 _― Gracias por todo― siguió Mizuko._

 _― Haremos que esto valga la pena. ― Yuki sonrió para si mismo._

 _― Gracias pequeños, esto se lo debía al joven Lieri... Espero que con esto nuestra deuda haya quedado saldada. ― la extraña persona empezaba a presionar un sin número de botones al mismo tiempo._

 _― Lo estará… ― Haru finalmente hablo._

 _― Gracias Talbot. ― dijeron todos a la vez mientras el mencionado encendía la máquina._

 _En una gran explosión de luz todos desparecieron…_

 _― Buena suerte… El enemigo por el que van, es más grande lo que piensan…_ ** _"_**

* * *

 ** _Es oficial a partir de aquí empiezan los Oc's ^.^... gracias por su espera..._**


	10. Escapando

**_Siento mucho mi desaparición, pero estuve postulando a una universidad y todo se fue al caño TuT … En resumen allí se fueron dos meses y un poco más… Pero el lado positivo es que ahora podre ir a la universidad que quería. :'D_**

* * *

 _ **Joder 9**_

 _ **"Escapando"**_

* * *

Me levante tras sentir un piquete en mi brazo y me horrorice al ver a Kawahira con una aguja en sus manos. Inmediatamente después me levante y corrí lejos del peliblanco.

Al alejarme un poco vi como el pequeño piquete empezaba a sangrar. Sin quererlo mis ojos se pusieron llorosos y cubrí el piquete con mi mano. Dándole una mirada molesta y frustrada.

―¿Por qué me picaste?

―La apalabra correcta seria el porque te he extraído sangre ¿No?

―…― él tomo la jeringa y le echo dentro de un pequeño frasco. La sello con un corcho y la guardo en su yukata.

Aún muy molesta me escondí tras una silla que tenía junto a mí. Él me miro con cierto desconcierto y simplemente sonrió con despreocupación.

―Te cuestionas demasiado Dan-san… Simplemente tome esta muestra para probar una teoría que tengo, la mandare a un amigo para que la revise.

―¿Por qué mi sangre…? ― Me asustaba un poco no saber por qué él había hecho eso sin mi permiso.

―Porque es la forma más sencilla de descartar hipótesis. Saldré a dejar esto ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Sintiendo una oportunidad muy cerca mío no lo dude, si podría escapar de él y volver a mi casa… Digo la de mis cuidadores, todo estaría bien… O al menos podría estar más tranquilo en un lugar relativamente seguro…

Aun con muchas dudas en mi cabeza acepte salir junto a él. Iríamos a una clínica relativamente cercana. Me dio un pequeño saco color crema que me quedaba muy bien y que curiosamente no parecía ser nuevo como mis mudas de ropa. En cuanto salimos empezó a ver disimuladamente a mi alrededor tratando de reconocer algo familiar y así orientarme

Al ver que él me estaba observando se me ocurrió desviar su atención a otra cosa que no fuera yo.

―E-esto… kawahira-san ¿Era de alguien este abrigo? ― afortunadamente logre mi objetivo.

―Pues, era de mi hija. Ella creció relativamente lento así que te podría decir que la razón por la que el abrigo este en buen estado es que a ella no le agradaba ponerse abrigos como ese. Ella decía que la hacían ver muy femenina y que no le gustaba que los demás la trataran con tanta delicadeza. Ella era todo un marimacho a decir verdad. ― tras decir eso una sonrisa sincera nació en su rostro.

Me empecé a sentir un poco culpable de huir pero, no lo suficiente. Al llegar al lugar que me dijo ambos entramos, una clínica de res pisos. Él se acercó a una enfermera y ella nos llevó hasta una oficina, allí estaba un médico algo mayor y entrado en años. Ambos entramos a la habitación y ellos empezaron a hablar en inglés. Me desconcertó un poco debido al cambio de idioma. Afortunadamente el inglés había sido mi segunda lengua en mi antigua vida. Logre entender gran parte de la conversación a excepción de algunos términos médicos.

Salimos al cabo de unos minutos, el doctor solo me miro dos veces disimuladamente. Eso me alegro mucho ya que me evitaría muchos problemas e incomodidades. Al salir de la clínica note a una cierta anciana. Si, esa a la cual ayudaba en su tienda siempre que podía. Ella estaba subiéndose a un taxi.

Una voz nos detuvo cuando esto pasaba. Una de las enfermeras llamo a Kawahira quien se distrajo algunos segundos hablando con ella. Y vi que esa era mi oportunidad. Una mujer con tres niños pasaban junto a nosotros. Suavemente me deslice fuera de la vista de Kawahira y me escabullí rápidamente hacia el taxi. Estando a segundos de partir, la anciana se percató de como subía al automóvil. Se sorprendió y enseguida se alegró.

―Dan-kun ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

―Hola Oba-chan, ¿Crees que puedas llevarme a casa? ― le pregunte con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

―Por supuesto Dan-kun. ― Ella muy feliz saco de su bolso de mano un pequeño onigiri. ― aquí tienes, es de atún.

―Eres la mejor Oba-chan. ― ella era la única que me amaba y yo la quería mucho.

Afortunadamente para mí, el auto partió tan pronto como me subí en él. Mire de reojo a través de la ventana y vi que kawahira aún seguía hablando. Mi nivel de estrés bajo de golpe y la calma volvió a mí de una manera sorprendente. Aquella mujer me miraba muy feliz, ella había sido una de las personas que me habían dado muchas fuerzas para seguir. Era mi heroína, era viuda y su único hijo había muerto hacia algunos años. Ella me hacía sentir querida…

―¿Qué te trajo hasta el hospital Dan-kun? ¿Estas enfermo?

―No, nada de eso. Solo vine a que el doctor me hiciera un chequeo de rutina. ¿Y usted?

―Pues yo vine a… ¿A qué vine? ― ella tardo un poco en responderme mientras pensaba en eso.

Últimamente ella olvidaba donde ponía las cosas o perdía la noción de lo que hacía. Aunque eso solo le pasaba cuando tenía mucho que hacer.

―Abuelita ¿Te has sentido mal esta semana?

―No querido. Es simplemente que vine por algunas vitaminas para la memoria. ― Su respuesta me sorprendió un poco ya que no sabía que ella tomaba medicamentos.

―Ya te dije que no es nada. ¿Por cierto y tus padres? ― finalmente hablo sobre lo que había temido confrontar.

―Están ocupados como siempre ¿No? ― Ella sonrió para sus adentro. Por fortuna ella sabía mi situación familiar.

―Como siempre abuelita. Por cierto… ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

Ella lo pensó un poco y sonrió con dulzura. Esta mujer era hermosa y realmente me hace desear que ella hubiera sido mi cuidadora en este mundo… Eh inclusive mi madre.

―Gracias por ayudarme siempre, no sé qué iría sin tu ayuda.

Al cabo de algunos minutos llegamos a su casa. Su casa, era una casa regular de dos pisos. Con un pequeño jardín en la parte posterior y trasera. Ambos entramos hasta su cocina, me senté y mire como empezaba a nuestra cena.

Puse la mesa y espere a que terminara. Ella sirvió nuestra cena que consistía en arroz, pescado frito y ensalada. Comimos entre bromas e historias. Al cabo de una media hora terminamos de comer. Yo recogí la mesa y ella lavo los platos. Luego nos fuimos a la sala a ver un rato la televisión. Pasaron algunas horas y cuando mire el reloj vi que ya se habían hecho las siete de la noche. Ella estaba muy cansada, así que la lleve a su habitación y la recosté en su cama. Luego deje una carta junto a ella despidiéndome y diciéndole que volvería mañana.

Salí de su casa con mucho cuidado y me dirigí hacia la mía. Hacían dos o tres días que no iba allí. Posiblemente todo estaría empolvado. Por fortuna no había nadie, ni afuera ni dentro de la casa. Entre por la puerta principal y me senté justo junto a esta. Todo estaba apagado, no había luces y se sentía un ambiente vacío. Me anime tras unos segundos a subir hacia mi habitación. Una vez allí empecé a rebuscar entre todas mis cosas. Halle rápidamente mi diario y el cofre de Nana-san. Ambos los puse en mi mochila y el deje junto a la puerta de mi habitación. Luego fui a la habitación de mis cuidadores y empecé por primera vez a rebuscar en sus cajones importantes. No los había tocado hasta ahora porque me daba algo de miedo y no tenía el valor suficiente.

Rompí la chapa de la cerradura con un cuchillo y un martillo que halle días antes en un armario. Dentro de este cajón había muchos documentos, cartas, celulares y… Un arma.

Tome lentamente la pistola y la analice con cuidado. Era una pistola de tamaño regular, muy parecida a la de Reborn. Su color era negro y estaba impreso en ella un símbolo muy peculiar. Y una pequeña palabra apenas visible, que decía… "Alieri"

Si, una pistola de la familia que fue exterminada por mi padre de este mundo. Estaba aún cargada con seis tiros. La tome con cuidado y le quite todas las balas. Estas las puse en la caja que me regalo Nana-san. La pistola también la coloque en mi mochila.

Continúe buscando en sus cajones y también halle una carta. Esta había sido escrita por ellos e iba dirigida a… a su querido hijo.

Temblando y con nervios abrí la carta con mucho cuidado. Para darme con la sorpresa que estaba escrita en italiano…

Me tranquilizo y a la vez me molesto mucho. Ahora tendría que aprender italiano para traducirla. O simplemente usar la computadora y buscar en internet. Luego haría eso, ya que seguí buscando a través de los papeles.

Encontré entre los documentos direcciones, fotos y muchas información sobre mi padre. Aparentemente él me estaba buscando más intensamente de lo que pensaba. Entre lo que buscaba halle una pequeña tarjeta. En ella había un número de teléfono y un nombre escrito en letras doradas. Giovanni Colieri. ¿Ese era su nombre?

Así precia ser, ya que había muchas fotos de él junto a varios expedientes. Casi todos ellos detallando sus viajes, movimientos y búsquedas recientes.

Hubo varios registros de viajes a Turquía, España, Inglaterra, China, Corea y uno más de Japón. El de Japón era el más reciente… Él tendría una reunión importante en Tokio el día 10 de enero…

Una semana, hoy era cuatro de enero… Tenía una oportunidad. No quería encontrar a mi padre pero,… Kawahira me estaría buscando y ciertamente no me fiaba para nada en él. Temía que un día me apuñalara por la espalda. Sabía que mis temores no estaban del todo justificados…. Pero… ¿No había nadie sin dobles intenciones, no?

Aunque ahora mismo la posibilidad de que era un aliado o enemigo era igual. No podía confiar… Era peligroso. Con ellos, en las circunstancias en las que estaba sabía que podía confiar de alguna manera en mis cuidadores pero, ahora con ese ese tipo…

Sentía algo dentro de mí, muy dentro que me decía que había un peligro muy grande… Supuse que era mi intuición… Pero… ¿Qué tan acertada era esta?

No tenía la sangre Vongola así que sabía bien que mi intuición era capaz de equivocarse.

Mientras lo pensaba más detenidamente mis dudas crecían… Y dentro de un sobre manila halle un par de boletos de tren. Ambos para dentro de cinco días. Las siete de la mañana del nueve de enero.

 _Dos boletos… ¿Qué podría hacer?_

* * *

 _El futuro se fundió y está por confrontar al pasado..._

 _El tiempo corre. Ahora el pasado es el nuevo presente..._

 _Un viaje en el tiempo causaría mucho daño._

 _Si tocaras algo que no debías, si caminas y tropiezas con alguien que nunca debiste conocer..._

 _Si por error matas a alguien de forma indirecta borrándolo de la existencia por tan solo estar donde no debías..._

 _O talvez quizás de auto elimines accidentalmente…._

 _Con todo esto en mente ¿Aun así viajarías al pasado?_

* * *

 _ **Queridos lectores y dueños de los OC, les pido paciencia que falta un evento para que Dan/Dansan/Daniel... Conozca a todos los OC.**_


	11. Golpe bajo

**_Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene pensamientos deprimentes, mención de suicidio. Quedas advertido. Y hasta algo de Yuri indirecto XD_**

 ** _Disculpen la tardanza. u.u_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

 _Golpe bajo_

* * *

 _"Una mala pasada…"_

Cada fibra de mi ser se erizaba ante la idea que había hecho presencia en mi mente…

 _"¿Y si simplemente voy a buscarlo?"_

No había contemplado eso…

Ir a buscarlo, ir a buscar a mi padre…

Eso me dejaba con un mal sabor de boca y un extraño sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido…

¿Tenía miedo? No, el miedo se sentía muy diferente a esto. Era algo más profundo, me provocaba tristeza y algo parecido a la añoranza.

Pero era complicado pensar así, ya que nunca lo había visto, ni había tenido intenciones de buscarlo… Pero ¿Ahora que había diferente? ¿Qué me hacía dudar?

Lo que nos llevaría a la razón que me llevo a estar sentada en un puente muy lejos de mi casa.

El sol empezaba a aparecer, era invierno por lo que podía sentir plenamente como mi piel se empezaba a entumecer. Había estado sentada en el filo del puente por cerca de unas tres horas. Ya estaba cansada de estar sentado allí. Pero no quería moverme ni un centímetro.

No tenía fuerzas, tenía mucho sueño y unos ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. ¿Qué era yo?

¿Por qué el destino no, el narrador es tan cruel? ¿Por qué?

Nadie podía contestarme a eso. El narrador me jugaría una mala pasada si le pedía respuestas… estaba solo. Kawahira nunca sería una opción… Y Tsuna no sabía nada de esto.

Mis parpados se empezaban a juntar lentamente mientras mi piel empezaba a recibir los primeros rayos del sol. Un puente con una gran caída al rio. Posiblemente veinte metros de alto…

 _"¿Moriría si caía?"_

…

Aquellos pensamientos me empezaron a arrullar mientras mis parpados se juntaban en su totalidad. Sin embargo aun semi inconsciente mi cuerpo se lanzó sumamente tieso hacia adelante.

Podía sentir como a través de mi pasaban un sinfín de emociones y recuerdos. Algunos fragmentos de mi vida pasada y mis ocho años en este mundo. Pero no fue hasta que recordé a Tsuna, Oba-chan y Haru que desperté de golpe.

Mis ojos recibieron con todo la salida de sol. Mis manos buscaron cualquier cosa para aferrarse y afortunadamente lo hallaron. Casi al fijo del puente había una pequeña pieza de metal. Un poco oxidada para mi gusto pero, ya nada de eso importaba.

Casi había cometido una estupidez. Con mi pequeño cuerpo de ocho años hubiera muerto ahogado. Nadie me habría salvado. Por un momento había perdido de vista lo más importante y la razón de que aun estuviera en este mundo.

 ** _Debía encontrar al narrador y partirle la cara a golpes por las malas. _**

Mi pequeña mano se empezaba a lastimar por ese trozo de metal, del cual mi mano se estaba resbalando. No podía tomar nada más. Estaba en peligro de morir. Por un segundo casi lo había logrado. Pero ahora no iba a hacerlo. Debía ser fuerte y no temer. Podría salir de esta… Solo necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar nuevamente. Supuse que fue porque sabía que no había nadie allí, era la única persona que pasaría por ese puente a estas horas de la mañana. No había nadie.

 ** _¡Joder… Estaba solo!_**

Mi brazo empezaba a cansarse poco a poco. Sabía que no me quedaba mucho tiempo… ¿Por qué había echo algo así?

Ahora iba a morir…. Y no había nadie que me salvara. Mi boca estaba seca pero, valía la pena dar mis últimas palabras.

― A… Ayuda, por favor… ― mi voz estaba rasposa y era apenas notable.

Siento como mi mano llega a su límite, tenía heridas en ambas manos, deben de ser llagas a esta altura. Mi garganta empieza a cerrarse y arrienda una fuerte necesidad de tomar agua. Y le corana el peso de mi mochila, en ella todo lo que considere importante en algún momento…

Harta y molesta por mi triste destino, grite, grite por mi destino, por mi estupidez, por todo lo que me importaba y lo que odiaba… Y lo que me odiaba.

― ¡Joder! ― Un grito en un puente solitario… ¿Eso fue inútil cierto?

"Lo siento mucho Nana-san, Oban-chan, Tsuna, Haru… Lo siento por haber sido una cobarde… Lo siento por dejaros tan pronto… Por favor perdónenme, al menos ustedes háganlo"

Me hubiera gustado haber podido dejar algo para que supieran donde estaba. Un diario contando la verdad de las cosas… Contando mí historia. El telón estaba por cerrase dejándome atrás en esta absurda historia creada por el narrador.

Un aterrador final me esperaba si caía y tal parecía que así iba ser. Solo tomaba en cuenta que mi vida no había sido muy larga. Sumando mi antigua vida con esta… Realmente veintiséis años no fueron suficientes…

Simplemente ahora deseaba poder arrancar los recuerdos de mi vieja vida para no tener el miedo que siento ahora. Recordé cada momento que me trajo hasta aquí y la oscuridad que empezaba a reclamarme como hace nueve años… Al menos deseaba que esta muerte fuera pacífica.

El pesar de mis viejos recuerdos me empezaba a adormecer. Y simplemente llegue a la conclusión de que sería más sencillo simplemente ceder….

Y solté aquella pieza de metal que me separaba del puente y la caída de veinte metros.

Sucia suerte….

―¡Dan! ― Sin saber cómo alguien había llegado y me estaba sujetando fuertemente de mi brazo.

Y rápidamente buscando con mi mirada borrosa, busque el origen de ese grito.

Lo que fue para mi asombro no haber sido solo una persona. Mi brazo estaba siendo sujetado fuertemente por cuatro personas. Cuatro manos pequeñas como las mías. Cuatro caras diferentes que nunca había visto antes… ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

―Dan por favor no te sueltes ya te tenemos. ― Una chica de cabellera gris me alentaba.

―Bakadan, reacciona― la voz de un chico de cabello negro resonaba en mis oídos.

Yo llevaba puesto un polo manga larga por lo que lamentablemente el agarre empezaba a ceder. Un poco más consciente de la situación trate de alcanzarlos con mi otro brazo. El cual tomaron y empezaron a jalar.

En unos segundos me habían logrado subir nuevamente. Y pude comprobar como cuatro niños y niñas estaban allí parados.

Y justo detrás de ellos dos adolescentes. Una chica de cabello gris y ojos morados. Mientras que el otro era un chico de cabello negro y ojos marinos.

Inmediatamente mi mente reconoció a esa chica. Era la chica y no tenía duda. Pero como... ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera aquí?

Caí sentado en la acera de la calle y los mire con desconcierto y cansancio. Con un mundo por decirles simplemente suspire.

Abrí mi mochila, saque la pistola y les apunte a todos en general a una distancia mediana. Con una mirada amenazante y una mueca de molestia en mi rostro escupí.

―¿Quiénes son ustedes y por qué me salvaron? ― Entre tanto mis manos empezaban a temblar.

No pensé que mis manos llegarían a temblar al apuntar una pistola y para colmo ¡vacía!

Todos estaban intrigados por mi actitud y al parecer también preocupados ya que me veía terrible. Con todo mi llanto y la delgadez que mi cuerpo de ocho o nueve años exponía , no los culpaba.

Con un mal sabor de boca repetí la pregunta.

―¿Quiénes son ustedes?― ninguno de ellos se movió, posiblemente esperando ver mi siguiente movimiento.

Un concurso de miradas comenzó profundamente. Nadie iba a ceder o eso pensé luego de unos segundos. Creyendo seriamente en jalar el gatillo y simplemente ver lo que pasaba. No debía decir nada de mi conocimiento sobre el futuro si era lo que buscaban. ¿Pero como iba a salir de dudas? No quería más problemas de los que me daba el narrador y con ese último pensamiento quite el seguro a la pistola y vi cómo se movían ligeramente. ¿Iban a atacarme?

―Dan-kun― me paralice ante esa voz.

Detrás de ellos aprecio una morena con lágrimas en los ojos quien se acercó a mí y se detuvo entre ellos y yo. ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? ¿Por qué en este preciso momento ella aparecía? Sin dudarlo al ver como uno de los mayores iba a colocar una mano en su hombro, me acerque a ella y tomando su brazo la jale rápidamente detrás de mí. No iba a permitir que le pasara nada. No entendí a ciencia cierta lo que pasaba pero ella, Haru, era mi prioridad. No sabía cómo ella había llegado hasta este lugar… Era sospechoso…

Ella enrollo sorpresivamente sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Y con lágrimas de dolor tomo de entre mis manos el arma. Confundido deje que lo hiciera. Tras eso me envolvió en abrazo y enrolló sus brazos en mi cuello. Quedándome así de indefensa dude entre si abrazarla o apartarla. Pero tras lo que acababa de pasar… No me importaba si eran enemigos o no. Por lo menos tenia a Haru, una buena amiga y quien me hizo considerar en algún momento si podría ser bisexual en un futuro próximo.

―H-Haru… ¿Por qué estas aquí? ― Mi voz rasposa pareció no sorprenderle. Estaba mi garganta muy dolorida.

― Para hacerte dormir…― ante sus palabras me rendí… Hasta que sentí como una aguja se había incrustado de lleno en mi espalda de la que segundo antes había caído mi mochila.

Con desesperación, producto de la adrenalina que había causado ese repentino ataque. Trate de separarla de mi pero, no pude reaccionar ya que lo que fuera que me hubieran administrado estaba espaciándose rápidamente en mi cuerpo.

Mis torpes movimientos por tratar de alejar a la morena fueron inútiles al sentir como ella fortalecía el abrazo aún más.

Y una oscuridad, diferente en la que casi había caído, me envolvió. Pero extrañamente no tenía miedo en absoluto.

Y en unos segundos volvía a reaccionar pero, igual como hacía ocho o nueve años. Haba vuelto a salir fuera de mi cuerpo.

¿Cómo carajos hacia esto?

Me vi entre ellos, quienes se acercaron y me abrazaron. ¿Quiénes eran? Las chicas, lloraban y los chicos tenían miradas de culpa en sus ojos.

Mirándolos a un par de metros de distancia empecé a respirar y calmarme. Estaba muy inestable emocionalmente hablando. Comprendí que aquello había sido por mi bien, no me habría calmado voluntariamente.

"¿Por qué Haru haría algo así?" Fácil… Ella no era Haru o al menos **_no era mi Haru…_**

Un recuerdo de mi viaje al futuro… Ellos venían del futuro, esa era la única explicación lógica. Al menos los dos mayores ¿Pero y el resto?

Eso significaba que tenía más problemas… Aunque sabía que el narrador no me había dicho nada. Esto era extraño ¿Algo que fluyo fuera de su control?

Oh genial… Ahora estaba completamente paranoica. "¿Qué más podría salir mal?"

Con ese último pensamiento, junto con una auto-palmada en mi cara, tropecé…

¿¡Pero que diantres?! , ¿Cómo iba a chocar o tropezar con algo si era un fantasma o una joda por el estilo?

Me levante y busque lo que causo mi caída. Simplemente para sentir el mismísimo miedo en persona. Una persona que me sonreía con la sonrisa más grande y enferma que había visto en todas mis dos vidas.

No le reconocí hasta que empezó a reír secamente. Movió su cabeza, la cual callo sobre su hombro derecho y su rostro se dejó ver…

 ** _Ese era yo… Joder. Era yo… Un chico de estatura promedio para un adolescente… ¿Era acaso mi yo futuro?_**


	12. Yuki Romanov

_Saludos, ha pasado un tiempo desde que publique el último capitulo y como prometí aquí van los Oc's XD_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

* * *

 _ **Yuki Romanov**_

* * *

Apenas sentía aire alguno en mis pulmones, una fuerte mano me estaba estrangulando lentamente. La desesperación se apodero de mí aunque, esta no logra nada en absoluto… Bueno casi nada, mi cara empezaba a poner como una mora.

Mi versión futura prácticamente me doblaba de tamaño y me quintuplicaba la fuerza. Me era claro ya que me tenía sostenido del cuello con una sola mano.

Cuando empezaba a ver todo borroso, me arrojo con fuerza al piso. Por el cual rodé hasta el filo del puente. Con una nueva y clara intención de no volver a caer al rio, hice lo más lógico que se me ocurrió en ese momento… ¡Correr!

Mis lamentablemente aun cortas piernas de ocho años ¡No me ayudaban en absoluto!

En más de unas ocasión me tropecé mientras corría lejos de ¿Mí?

Pero a cuesta que me estaba alejando de ese grupo y de mi cuerpo. Necesitaba encontrar la forma de librarme de "eso" antes de acabar muerta…

En unos minutos llegue a la ciudad, volteando cada nada para ver si estaba detrás de mí. Pero él simplemente caminaba. Esa "cosa" no tenía intención de correr, aun así no me dejaba de seguir…

 _¿Cómo iba a librarme de esto?_

* * *

 _Yuki Romanov-_

 _Habíamos vuelto al pasado para encontrar a nuestro querido jefe. Habían pasado dos semanas cuando nuestro jefe desapareció sin dejar rastro. Eso ocurrió cuando nos reunimos con la décima generación para planear nuestro viaje a Italia. Dan, nuestro cielo, había decido finalmente ir a confrontar a su padre. Y todos íbamos a apoyarlo. Sin embargo, un miembro de la famiglia de Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gianini, estropeo un arma llamada la bazuca de los diez años. Y por un error y descuido nuestro la bazuca cayó sobre Dan. Trayendo frente a nosotros una curiosa y pequeña versión de nuestro jefe. Me emociono verlo así, debido a que nunca habíamos tenido una foto de él así. Aunque dentro de mí se rompió algo al verlo… estaba muy delgado, aparentaba haber llorado mucho y se veía terrible. No pude más y lo quise abrazar cuando se escapó. Corrió fuera de la habitación de Sawada. Por lo que mi instinto protector me hizo correr tras él lo más rápido que pude. Mis compañeros y amigos no se quedaron atrás. Lo perseguimos hasta las escaleras, cuando le vimos caer por ellas. Sawada se nos adelantó y uso su anillo para atajarlo más rápido._

 _Sin embargo antes de tomarlo… Una nube de humo rosa estalló y se disipo en instantes. No había ra_ stro de nuestro jefe….

* * *

 _ **Flash back-**_

* * *

Aún recuerdo como conocí a Dan…

Luego de que mi padre perdiera toda confianza en que me convertiría en una despiadada mafiosa, me mandaron a vivir sola a San Petersburgo. Tenía nueve años en ese entonces… empecé a hacer misiones y trabajos a quienes pudieran pagarme. Una de ellas me mando a Japón, siendo más específicos a Nanimori. La persona que me contrato era un miembro de una famiglia Mafiosa Italiana. Había oído de mí y me mando a buscar a tres personas. Una pareja con un niño de mi edad. Fue algo muy difícil, y tras un error… En el que debía inscribirme en una escuela de Tokio acabe en una de Nanimori. Una pequeña ciudad alejada de la capital. Tras varias horas en tren llegue a esa callada y tranquila parte de Japón. Me quede allí porque me pareció un perfecto lugar para esconderse. Eso y que el solucionar el problema de mi transferencia me tomaría mucho tiempo.

Mi contratante me consiguió un departamento pequeño, perfecto para una persona. La misión podría tardar meses pero, inclusive también años. Se me dijo que podría quedarme cuanto quisiera en el lugar, siempre y cuando fuera necesario para la búsqueda. Mis primeros días en la escuela como siempre… Me la pase buscando algo fuera de lo normal.

Y resultó que lo único anormal resulte ser yo. Una niña de 11 años que vivía sola mientras aún estaba en sexto año de la escuela elemental.

Mi salón de clases era simple. Sabía hablar japonés debido a que mi madre era japonesa… La escritura me trajo un par de problemas. Sin embargo lograba acostumbrarme a ese ritmo.

En dos semanas no encontré nada, aún quedaban algunas escuelas más. Simmon, Kukuyo y Midori.

Ya no había razones para permanecer en Nanimori. Me quede un día más por las clases de natación. Había querido hacer eso desde hace bastante tiempo y ahora que tenía la oportunidad no iba a desperdiciarla.

Me puse el traje de baño de la escuela y espere sentada en el borde de la piscina. El agua era tibia, no como en mi entrenamiento…

Me distraje mirando como mis pies se distorsionaban gracias al agua. Aquello me trajo un curioso recuerdo de cuando yo y mi hermano jugábamos en la piscina de nuestra mansión en Rusia. ¿Él pensaría igual cuando nadaba en la piscina?

"Niña, estas en nuestro camino" "muévete o te moveremos" "¿Qué acaso eres sorda?"

Siempre la intimidación era algo común en las escuelas. Por lo menos mi brutal entrenamiento me sirvió para que esto solo fuera una simple partícula de polvo.

Me empujaron… No, mejor dicho me patearon. Caí dentro de la piscina y salí inmediatamente. Solo para ver como un chico se acercaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando pensé que iba a reírse con ellos… Les golpeó sin reparo. En unos segundos ellos estaban corriendo despavoridos de allí. Él me miro un momento y me extendió su mano. No dijo nada, su expresión era casi nula, sin embargo se tornó impaciente cuando lo ignore. No iba a agradecerle, yo misma hubiera acabado con esos niños en unos segundos. No le debía nada y no iba a darle las gracias.

"Cielos que problemáticos son todos aquí…" dijo de repente mientras me tomo de la cintura y me saco limpiamente de la piscina. Iba a recriminarle pero él simplemente se fue.

Agitando la mano en señal de despedida se fue sin decir más. El chico tenía mi misma edad seguramente. ¿Estábamos en el mismo grado?

La clase empezó y pude ver como siempre estaba junto a otro castaño más pequeño y delgado que él. En varias ocasiones reía libremente y en otras evitaba que el castaño se ahogara.

Un chico de cabello miel oscuro con alguno que otro mechón negro. Sus ojos eran de un tono similar. Extraño… El hijo de la pareja que estaba buscando según lo que le habían dicho tendría un cabello color miel clara y unos ojos verdes azulinos. Este chico no compartía esos rasgos. Aunque sinceramente a mis ojos no tenía ni una gota de japonés.

Estaba segura que no llevaba obviamente lentes de contacto. No podría entrar a la piscina con ellos… Pero comprobé que no era exactamente muy amable, parecía más que todo aburrido. No solo conmigo sino con todos los demás a su alrededor.

Luego de la clase de natación todos fuimos a los vestidores. Espere a que todos se fueran para espiar un poco a ese chico. Una vez que todos se habían ido, entre en el vestidos de los chicos y vi que no había nadie allí, iba de salida cuando choque con cierto chico que debía haberse retirado con los demás.

Y no solo él, sino que iba acompañado de otro castaño. Un niño de nuestro salón, le llamaban algunos la mascota de Dan. Me quede parada frente a él, sin embargo él no me prestó atención y simplemente paso junto a mí. Cuando gire a mirarlo, lo vi recoger un pequeño llavero en forma de pez.

"Tsuna no pierdas mis regalos, aunque no lo creas es un llavero muy raro" "Lo siento Dan-chan" "Sabes que no me gusta hacer cospley por dinero" "Pero te vez muy linda con los trajes de mamá"

Luego de eso salieron sin darme mucha importancia… Ese chico… era extraño.

Mas tarde cuando me concentre en buscar mi siguiente pista, fui atacada por unos viejos conocidos de mi padre. Me habían seguido desde san Petersburgo hasta Nanimori. Para mi mala suerte eran demasiados y caí en poco tiempo. Cuando estaba por ser noqueada, él apareció. Corriendo, rápidamente golpeo a uno de ellos en la cara, le lanzo con fuerza su maletín a otro y arrojo canicas en todo el piso. Cuando todos los atacantes habían caído, me tomo en brazos y salió corriendo de allí. Corrió hasta llegar a un parque. Fue entonces que me soltó y empezó a recuperar el aliento.

"J-Joder... Eres problemática ¿Es que acaso llamas a los matones?"

Estaba agachado respirando agitadamente. Cuando se enderezo y se fue a sentar a un banco. Relajándose un poco, lo mire un poco más detenidamente. Era Daniel… Mi objetivo.

Su cabello se había tornado extrañamente un poco más claro, supuse que era el producto del sol. El cielo estaba completamente anaranjado y ya había matices violetas. Un poco culpable, me senté también en la banca. Espere unos segundos antes de decidirme a agradecerle. No era mi estilo pero, él se había arriesgado a salvarme y no de niños sino de posiblemente asesinos que iban a por mí directamente.

"Gracias…" apenas fue audible mi agradecimiento. No pensaba repetirlo, ya lo había dicho una vez y con eso bastaba…

Me pare de la banca dispuesta a irme, cuando él hablo….

"No te escuche pero, si me dijiste 'Gracias'… déjame decirte que no puedes hacer algo como lo que paso sola… No estás sola, pide ayuda o podrías morir"

Iba a decirle que no era cosa suya, que no tenía relación alguna con él y que pude haberme encargado de ellos. Pero simplemente me dijo algo que recordare toda mi vida…

 _"No soy niñero chica extraña, sin embargo… Si necesitas ayuda no dudes, que si me pides ayuda vendré a ayudarte"_

Me dejo consternada… Nunca había conocido a alguien así. Me recordaba de alguna manera a mi hermano…

Sin más palabras que quisieran salir de mi boca, me rendí… Tome de mi bolso mi obento y lo abrí. No había comido nada en el día y ya se me hacía agua la boca. Aunque si bien solo eran unos cuantos onigiris de atún, me gustaban bastante.

Él me miro de reojo y me vio comer uno de ellos. Iba a ignorarle cuando escuche como su estómago empezó a emitir sonidos de hambre.

Sintiéndome algo incomoda tome uno de los onigiris y se lo puse en sus manos. Me miro un poco asombrado pero, se lo acercó lentamente y le dio una probada. Luego tomo de su bolso un termo pequeño y sirvió en él un poco de lo que aparentemente parecía ser té. Me lo dio inmediatamente ya que me estaba ahogando. Luego de tomar aquello, una sonrisa apareció en mi cara. Él parecía estar más feliz también…

Estuvimos ahí unos minutos hasta que él me extendió su mano…

"Dan Akeda, mucho gusto"

Un poco confundía por eso, sucumbí ante el momento. Este tipo… No era una mala persona. Lo podía sentir, él era sincero….

"Yuki Romanov, gracias por salvarme, pero, que quede claro que pude haberme salvado yo sola. No soy una florecita indefensa ¿Sabes?"

"Sí, ya me di cuenta. Les hiciste frente bastante bien a esos sujetos hasta que llegue. Sin embargo aún eran muchos… Pudo haber sido peligroso. ¿Qué bueno que te estaba siguiendo, no?"

"¡¿Me estabas siguiendo?!" Estaba por exigirle un porque de eso. Cuando de repente le vi sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón un anillo. El anillo de mi familia… ¿Por qué lo tenía?

"Se te callo y quise devolvértelo, lo habría hecho antes pero, debía llevar a Tuna-kun a su casa. Lo siento…" él se llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza mientras sacudía un poco su cabello. Con una gran felicidad su rostro demostró una gran y sincera sonrisa que me acorralo. ¡Era ridículamente muy brillante!… y tranquilizadora.

"Sabes… No pareces ser tan mala chica mafiosa"

"No soy una mafiosa… Chico mafioso"

"No soy un mafioso, chica mercenaria"

"Mi trabajo no es tu problema, Daniel Colieri" sí, me arriesgué a todo con decirle ese nombre, él podría correr o inclusive matarme…

"Tampoco el que lleve esa sangre en mis venas" aquello lo dijo con odio o molestia.

"Buen punto…" perdí, mi objetivo era todo lo contrario a lo que me esperaba.

"¿Amigos?" me despertó de mi trance. Me volvió a tender su mano esperando una respuesta.

Por primera vez alguien me preguntaba algo así. Y algo me decía que no había mentira en sus palabras… estreche fuertemente su mano. Esto estaba mal, hablando profesionalmente, hacerte amigo de tu objetivo. Y claro además del hecho de decirle que es tu objetivo.

"¿Qué ya no lo éramos?" me reí levemente ante esas palabras que brotaron casi solas de mis labios. Sí, valdría la pena… **_romper un poco mi ética de trabajo._**

Supe en ese momento que… Había encontrado a mi cielo. Había escuchado de ello por mi hermano, pero, era la primera vez que lo vivía en persona. Era algo maravilloso y único. No sabía quién era ese chico a ciencia cierta. Pero, no me importaba. Él era mi amigo e iba a protegerlo. No había nada que discutir. En ese entonces estaba asegura de mi decisión y ahora lo estoy aún mucho más.

Luego de nueve años de permanecer a su lado, mi lealtad, estaba solo y únicamente con él. Es por eso que no iba a dudar en buscar la forma de traerlo de vuelta, nuestro amado jefe, aun si me cuesta la vida en el intento...

Dan Akeda o Daniel Colieri, no importaba su nombre. Para mí y el resto era solo _Danny._


	13. Ayuda de un cielo

**Y bueno antes de empezar...** (Estaba ocupada, lo siento u.u) **les contare de Dan y su huida o mejor dicho "secuestro" al futuro.**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Ayuda de un cielo**

* * *

Luego de correr por lo que me parecieron días, mi condición física no era muy buena que digamos, empecé a llorar en un pequeño callejón. Y si bien mis ojos parecían que iban a salirse de sus cuencas por tanto llorar, no quería correr más. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, apenas si podía moverme. Tenía miedo, esto era algo que nunca había planeado que pasara… Ni el narrador me había dicho algo. Temía que si le exigía una explicación algo aun peor pasaría. Pero, cada vez más esa idea empezaba a volverse mi única solución.

Tendría que pedirle ayuda al estúpido narrador. Ayuda al causante de estas desgracias.

Creyendo que eran mis últimos momentos de paz, claro, si nos referimos a que no estaba siendo estrangulada o algo por el estilo.

Me senté junto a un contenedor de reciclaje, mientras trataba de orientarme por última vez. Fue así que logre divisar a esas extrañas personas. Estaban con Kawahira y mi cuerpo. Estoy seguro que ese sujeto debe estar retorciéndose de felicidad. Me atrapo otra vez…

―Tsunayoshi-kun, espero que puedas con estos seis años que faltan hasta que llegue Reborn… ― mis ojos se reusaban a soltar alguna lagrima más y ahora mi voz era la que empezaba a apagarse.

― Al menos… Soy feliz de haberte visto por un rato… En el futuro te veías tan bien. Tenías finalmente a todos tus amigos… No estarás solo, ellos estarán contigo. Incluso Haru y Kyoko… Alguna será una buena esposa para ti… Tuna-kun. Te quiero…

Me desmaye, esa persecución le paso factura incluso a mi… ¿Espíritu?

Correr por horas y horas con la conmoción emocional que había tenido, no eran una buena combinación.

 **"El futuro llora a sus muertos.**

 **Lloran tumbas bacías sin saber que sus almas siguen es este mundo"**

 **"El cielo ruge con la esperanza de ver de nuevo al ser dividido"**

 **"Esta criatura, quiere volver a ver a su cielo… Y como otro cielo lo escucho así seria"**

Una esfera de luz, semejante a un proyectil bolo raudamente hasta impactar a Dan, quien en un destello blanco desapareció.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

*Verán, ya tengo algunos capítulos escritos y estoy en proceso de corregirlos. Pero, por ahora(hoy, 24 de Agosto) solo les dejare una pequeña intro a lo que se viene.


End file.
